Second Levi named Craven
by XxTokyoxRift
Summary: The Underground lost one Levi to the Scouts years ago, Now there is a second Levi running around. Will the Scouts appear and take this one too? yes, they will, two Levi's are better than one, even if the second ones name is Craven. Rated T for Language and some adult theme. LevixOC
1. Chapter 1

Gravity sucks, especially when it starts to way on you. No joke intended but, what can I say? I'm a very grounded type of person. Yes, this is how I was going to spend my day, doing lame ass jokes in my head while watching kids run by and scream trying to catch one another.

Ok, more like trying to take or steals something from one another. Kids, I remember when I was one. Back when I had a family, back when I had hope, when I had love. Back when I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, or see the stars twinkle from up above me at night. Those were the days back then. The better days from up above.

The days now were dry, dirty, gross, and just down right disgusting. Staying clean was a dream of the past, or if you were able to get clean, it just made you an easy target to get kidnapped and sold, or worse raped. The better looking you are down here, the less likely you will be left alone. That's why I made sure I was good at fighting, cause I liked to be clean.

I live underground, if you haven't guessed that already. In a house that an old lady left for me after she died. She found me when I was sent down here. Why was I sent down here? Hell if I know, I think it had something to do with my parents murder and the king or some shit like that.

But the Old lady took me in and fed me, kept me somewhat clean. After I came home one day from pit-pocketing, I saw her laying on the ground outside the front door dead, her purse missing and laying in a puddle of blood. That's how I got the house she left me.

The sight of her to see, for me, was hard. Yes, I cried and screamed, cursed whoever did this to the last person I had, but in the end, she was still dead, and I was still alone. I did what I could for her, I dragged her outside the city and where there was soft enough dirt, I buried her. When I was done, I was a mess. Dirt was all over me and my clothes looked like someone tried to kill me with mud.

I walked back to the house and slammed the door shut, locking it. I stripped all the clothes off my body and took two, one gallon jugs into the bathroom with me. I scrubbed my skin till it was red so I knew it was clean. I grabbed the cleanest towel I saw and dried off, walked to my room and put the cleanest of clothes on. I looked at myself in a broken mirror and saw my thirteen year old self looking back at me.

Dark blond hair, hazel eyes and honey colored skin. I was the cleanest I have ever been. I turned away from the mirror and walked back to pick up the dirty clothes and threw them away. My next task, was cleaning the house. I started from the front door then the living room, kitchen, bathroom then bedrooms.

By the time I was done my hands were red and throbbing and my back was killing me. I left the dirty rags on the floor by the front door and walked back to my room and laid down on my bed to sleep. Whatever there was left to do, I'll take care of it later.

I was out and walking the streets. I had on a black old cloak so no one could see what I looked like. I was armed with four knives. One on each arm and leg. I was out looking for money and I was done being polite and asking for it. I was walking past an alleyway and saw three people around my age, two of them were looking at the shorter one like he was a piece of meat.

I stopped walking and moved close to the wall, just watching what was going to happen, cause I might not care about shit anymore, but I can't stand when people gang up on someone.

The two guys stepped up to the short one and threw a punch. I took one step and saw the short guy duck and throw a punch of his own to the guys face, then kick the other one in the stomach, forcing him to take a step back. Before the guy who threw the first punch could react, short guy kicked him in the side then in the face, nocking him down to the ground, he then kicked his face nocking him out cold.

The second guy came at the short guy and grabbed his shirt, threw him on the ground, the short guy then wrapped his legs around the guy and lifted himself up and head butted him. The guy let go of his shirt and the short guy unwrapped his legs. He quickly stood up and hit the guy three times in the face till he fell to the ground and then kicked I'm in the face also nocking him out.

I walked slowly down the ally looking at the short guy breathing hard. He was looking at the two guys then I see him look at his shirt.

"Now I'm filthy", he said, then lifted his head and spun to look at me.

His face was blank, but I could see his hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Nice job" I mumbled.

I saw shock pass over his eyes, but other then that, his face didn't change.

"I'm not here to fight, I was just passing by the ally when I saw those two guy's come at you, that's all" I spun on my heels and walked away.

I walked out of the alleyway and took a right, going back the same direction I was heading. Now that I had my entertainment, it's time for some fun of my own. I looked down as I walked, making the hood of the cloak cover my face. I had my eyes scanning the area, looking for something, anything, that would be of value, meaning people. I took another corner to the left and followed it around till I was looking at four military guards and a merchant, talking about what was in the box in front of them.

"Chance, I told you that my goods are, well you know good and for cheap at that, if you don't want it, then I'll take my stuff somewhere else" the Merchant shut the lid of the box with his foot and went to pick up the box, when one of the Military guards stepped up.

"Now hold on, we didn't say that we didn't want it, didn't we boys. Just leave it here". The old guard said and threw the Merchant a bag of what I guess to be money.

"Pleasure doing business with you", the Merchant said and walked away from them, shacking the bag he held making the inside of it rattle.

"Alright boys," the Old guard said.

"Lets gear up" and he reopened the box and took out what looked like 3DMG.

"Nice, it's new and shinny. I like that",one of the military guards said while strapping on the gear.

"Yeah, like that new smell" another guard commented.

"Hey, he only brought thee 3DMG! He ripped us off!" a big buff military guard yelled at the Old guard.

"That low life son-of-a-bitch!" the Old man yelled in the direction the merchant walked off in.

"GET HIM!" and the three guards ran off after the man.

Only two were able to use the 3DMG cause the third was on the Old guard that stayed behind.

The Old guard was by himself now, just kicking the crate and cussing just to throw a fit about what happened. When his back was to me a stepped forward to make my presence known, when he turned around, he wasn't ready for what came next. I crossed my arms in front of my face with my hands wrapped around two blades, then pulled my arms apart, making a nice clean cut on the Old guards neck. He sputtered then started to cough and blood started to leak from the cut on his neck. He fell to the ground on his knees, then fell to his side on the ground. I could tell it was a slow death, but it could always be worse.

I kneeled down and removed the 3DMG and walked away from the scene. I hid the gear as best as I could under my cloak so no one would see it as I made my way home. I was in front of the house and no one was following me, that's always a good sign. I shut the door behind me and locked it, then set the gear on the dining table. I took the cloak off and hung it in the closet. I walked back to the dinning table and looked at my new toy.

"He was right, it is nice and shinny"

{time _skip}_

Years have past sense that day. Years of training, fighting, stealing and killing. Years of working, pushing myself harder to do better. Owning the sky in the undergrounds. Ever sense rummers started going around eleven years ago that some guy named Levi was back, I started asking questions on who he was.

I just left my informants house and found out that the man named Levi, once owned 3DMG and had a group of well known thugs that use to live down here, before one day him and his two close friends were taken to the walls by the scouts, and weren't heard from again. The informant also said that Levi left a year before I became known, so that was when I was thirteen.

I had asked him where the man Levi had resided and it turned out that we were on two different side of the underground. That would explain why I never heard of him. Getting all the info I could, and put together that they thought I was this Levi, I had to start the new rummer that this person wasn't Levi, they're called Craven. After a week of me starting the rummer, it went and spread like wild fire. I now became known as Craven to them, and that I have now replaced the said person known as Levi.

Present time. Age of twenty-four.

I was walking down an empty alleyway and shot the cables into the side of the buildings and flew up. I decided I was getting tired of walking.

I was about to retract my cables when something flew at me. I bent backwards and the object soared over me. I retracted my cables and was falling down to the ground, I waited till the last minute to shoot out the cables again till I was just skimming the ground.

I flew back into the air and landed on the roof of a building. I spun to look on the roof tops for the thing that flew at me, and saw three figures dressed in black cloaks looking at me. I just stood there looking at them, not moving an inch or a muscle. They had the same idea except for the one on the right, that person was shuffling from side-to-side.

All I saw next was the figure in the center nod his head and the figures on both his sides came flying at me with 3DMG. I shot my cables behind me while still looking at them and was flying backwards. I know my way around this city, like the back of my hand. In mid flight I flipped my body to where I was now flying forward. I wounded my way through the city taking turns and what not.

I was able to lose one of them, but the smaller one was keeping up. I had to move faster and turn sharper and then finally, I was just barely able to out smart the last one. I wasn't safe just yet and I knew it, so I kept flying. I flew a good few miles till I came to a stop on a roof top that had a cover over it and looked out. I looked around the city and kept my ears pierced for anything that sounded like a 3DMG. It was all quiet for a few minutes till I heard a zipping sound from a few feet away.

"You lost her didn't you, you brat", a male voice said aggravatingly.

"Sorry Captain, she was really fast I couldn't keep up," a young male voice said.

"Don't call me that down here, idiot" the male voice said again.

"I lost her a few minutes ago, sorry sir", a girl said this time.

"Where did you last see her?", the aggravated male voice sighed.

"It was about a few blocks from here", the girl voice replied to him.

"She won't be far, split up and search for her" the male voice said, and I heard the zipping sound again that comes from the 3DMG.

I peaked out from over the cover and made sure the two people were gone. I stepped from underneath the cover and looked to the right, to see a short figure looking out into the city to where I can only guess is where his companions flew off to.

"Can I ask why you are following me?", I asked and the figure spun around so fast it was practically a blur.

"How long have you been here?", he asked. He was wearing a deep scrawl on his face and his hands were at the ready.

"The whole time. You three were the ones that got here after I was already here", I told him.

"So, I am going to ask again. Why are you following me?", I said and kept my face blank, void of all emotion.

"I'm sent to arrest you for countless murders, robberies and trespassing's", he said as a matter of fact.

"If you are here to arrest me, then why are you wearing black cloaks instead of military uniforms?", I asked him and cocked my head to the side with a small smirk.

"Che. I don't have to answer that", his head tilted down just a bit and I could see his hand barely move to what I can only guess to be a weapon.

"No, I guess you don't, do you". I said and looked away, out into the city where he was just looking.

His buddies were no where to be seen, then I looked back at him.

"You're not scared to be here alone with me?" I was curious to know, cause normal people would be.

"Why would I be scared of a little girl like you?", he snapped back.

I chuckled at that, "I guess you're right. Why would you be scared of a little girl who is wanted for countless acts of murder", I gave him a small smile.

"You're nothing but a little pussycat in a cage thinking she owns the world" he said and shifted his weight and moved his right leg back to get in a fighting stance, then he lunged at me.

I stepped to the right and spun around to shove him with my right hand, that would push him into the buildings wall.

"Owe, but don't I?" a questioned back while waiting for him to hit the wall.

He then jumped at the last second in the air and kicked the wall with his right leg to avoid hitting it head on and ran at me with a right hook. I ducked down onto the balls of my feet and went to swipe kick his feet out from under him, but he jumped up and was bringing down the heel of his left foot to connect with my head.

I then rolled out of the way to the right and got to my feet to see him take a swing at my face with a left hook. I grabbed the wrist of the punching hand with my right hand and pulled him just a bit and landed two punches with my left fist to his stomach that would move him away from me.

I then kicked out my right leg for a roundhouse kick, but he caught my foot and pulled it towards himself. I then jumped in the air twisting my body to the right and bringing up my left leg to hit him across the face, but he dropped my leg and bent back to avoid getting kicked.

I landed on my front in a push-up position and rolled onto my back and saw him going for a kick, but I blocked it with my right leg and kicked him back with my left leg. I got back to my feet and stepped up to him this time, and aimed a punch for his left cheek, but what he didn't know was that I was faking the right hook and swung my left as soon as he went to block the right.

I hit him across the face and his head went to the side, I took the chance to kick his side then spun down and swiped his legs out from under him, making him land on his back. Then out of nowhere he spun on his back and grabbed my ankle and pulled it hard till I fell beside him.

We were tossing and turning, rolling hitting each other. The fight ended when I heard a gun cock from behind me. Don't ask me how I knew, maybe women intuition? But I just knew, that it was pointing at me.

"Miss, if you wouldn't mind getting off of my captain now", a deep male voice said behind me.

I thought about what he said, 'get off', then I looked down, I had both legs at his side and was straddling his waist.

"Get the fuck off of me", he growled as blood was slipping down the side of his mouth.

"Oh", I said and stood up, then turned around to see four people looking at me, two with guns aimed at me.

"Well, I guess you are someone special seeing as how he called you captain too, but I can't see how you're a captain", I looked to the man that was walking away from me.

"And why the hell not?", his voice sounded pissed and he shot me a look while he was at it.

"Cause, this little pussycat just pinned your ass to the ground, Captain", I smirked at him and did a half ass salute with two fingers.

His face got darker and I could see murder in his eyes.

"Oh, I like her Erwen. Can we keep her?!" I looked to the far left and saw a skinny women with brown hair and glasses smiling and holding her hands under her chin like a child begging for a new toy.

"Of course we're keeping this animal. It needs to be taught a lesson in respect", the so called Captain said while he was trying to brush off the dirt that was his clothes.

"I know respect, it is given to those who show it first", I said to him.

"Oh, I really like her, I think she would be good for shorty", the woman said, still with a big smile on her face.

"Shorty, that's what they call you? And here I thought you were a Captain. Man, you got it hard babe", I giggled and shook my head.

"And don't worry, I like you too" I said and nodded to the women.

She just kept smiling and nodding her head. Shorty went to take a step at me, but the man with the deep voice threw out his arm and stopped him.

"You two can play later, but right now we need to talk", the tall blonde man known as Erwin said.

"Ok, you first", I said and looked at the man.

"You are under arrest for….",

I threw up my right hand palm out, "I know why I am under arrest, can you get to the point please?", I asked him.

"Very well, we are part of the Scouts. We are not wearing the uniforms cause the Military Police don't even know we are here. Now the military police were going to be sent to arrest you fist, but we took the order before they could get it in hopes that we could keep you out of jail by having you join the Scouting Legion. What do you say?", Erwin said.

"So, if I run from here I'll be chased and caught and thrown into jail and most likely killed. If I go with you, I'll still most likely be thrown in jail, but in the slight off chance that I might be released into the hands of the Scouting Legion to live and fight titans to still most likely die. But I get to live till I'm eatin', maimed or stepped on or whatever. Well, now isn't that a spin-the-bottle kind of answer?", I said looking at shorty, then to the women cause she snorted and threw her head back laughing. I nodded my head and looked down then around to the side, back at the blonde man.

"What are the chances that I will be put in jail and killed and not released?", I asked him.

"Oh, I would say about 65 no, 71 but more close to 91% that you'll die in jail", the woman said with a smile go-happy face.

"That, is not at all, in the slightest bit comforting there ma'am" I told her with a deadpan look.

"Oh, sorry", she shrugged her shoulders.

"But, if you run away now, there is a 89% chance that you will be caught, if that helps", she added.

"Not really, and I think your math is a bit off on the percentage", I mumbled.

"What the hell I'll go, if I die now, oh well, I wasn't planning on living long anyways, really I'm surprised I made it this long, at least I'll get to see the sky again before I go. So…" I clapped my hands in from of me. "where to?" I asked and looked at them.

They looked at each other then back at me.

My hands were cuffed behind me as I was being led, well more like being man handled, down a brick hallway, then past two jail doors before I was thrown into the next cell. I lost my balance with the unexpected shove and fell to my knees, scraping them a bit.

"You'll be staying here till your court date, scum", the guard said then slammed the door closed and walked away.

"The hell was that?", I thought and stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down, then looked at my knees and saw that my pants now have holes in them and they were slightly bleeding.

"Ass hole, now my knees are bleeding and my pants have holes in them", I scuffed.

I stood back up and jumped, pulling my knees to my chest and bringing my arms down, under my feet and up in front of my face. I sat back down on the bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

I'm not sure when I drifted off to sleep, but all I know was I was awoken by having a hand wrapped around my throat squeezing till

I couldn't breath.

"So, this is the bitch that killed Andrew?", the scruffy military police guard said.

"Yeah, Mitch that's her", I looked and saw a skinny guy pointing at me with a boney finger.

"I heard you stabbed and sliced him like a damn hog, you low life piece of shit", the guy named Mitch shook me while holding me by the throat.

"Answer me!" he yelled at me.

I was grabbing his hand with my own trying to pry it off so I could breath.

"Oh no you don't", he said and hit me across my face with his right hand fist.

I could feel my nose almost give into breaking.

"You think it was fun killing us off while you were down there, huh?", he picked me up by my throat and threw me at the wall opposite my bed.

I wasn't that light, maybe 125 pounds, but this man tossed me like a sack of potatoes.

My back hit the wall fallowed by my head, then I hit the ground with a thud. I lifted myself up till I was sitting with my back on the wall, then I looked at the men in my cell.

"I don't know who you are talking about, I've killed too many people to remember the few Military Police I killed", I told man who threw me.

"I don't want to hear it!", he walked up to me and went to punch my face but I moved my head and he hit the wall.

"Son-of-a-bitch!", he screamed and stepped back holding his hand.

I smiled up at him with a bloody grin, thin I spit the blood by his boot. Guess that first punch did more damage then what I thought it did.

"Actually, I'm a daughter-of-a-bitch, dumb ass", I told him.

Then I was kicked in the ribs by the skinny-little fuck turd. That hurt a little.

"Nice shot", I said a laughed a bit, grabbing my left side.

"You think so?", he said then kicked me across the face. "How about that one?"

Now there goes my nose, and maybe a cracked cheek bone.

"Ok, are you guys about done, cause" I spit out blood "I would like to get back to sleep", I asked them and leaned back up against the wall.

"You're dead bitch!" Mitch said.

He kicked me straight in the stomach with his steel toed boots. He then bent down and lifted me in the air by my throat and shook me like a rag-doll again.

"You'll regret ever meeting me", he whispered in my ear.

"I already am", I wheezed and I cold feel blood dripping down the sides of my lips.

He slammed me against the wall, then slammed me against the ground. I was already seeing black spots due to the lack of air, but there were even more after the hit to the wall and the slam to the ground. He let go of my throat and hit me once, twice, thrice, against my face with his fist. Then kicked me again in my side till I rolled onto my other side, then he kicked my lower back. That hurt like a mother-fucker.

"I'll see you again later", Mitch said, then I heard my cell door open then close. I glanced around the cell seeing if Skinny left with him and he did. I was alone…for now. That was my last thought, that I was alone for the time being.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but I was startled awake by a sharp sting to face. I opened my eyes and pain filled my body of what happen before I past out.

"Rise and shine, bitchy", Mitch was looking at my face.

Only one word went through my head. Shit.

He reached for me and grabbed my hair and hulled me up off the ground from where I past out from last nights events. He kept lifting me till I was standing, well somewhat standing in front of him.

"Now I can see you better", he said and slapped my face, opened palmed.

I could feel my scabbed cheek reopen with the force of the hit.

"How does that feel?", he asked me with a smile.

"Lovely", I said staring at him with hatred.

His smile dropped from his face.

"Oh really? Well then you'll fucking love this?", he said then head butted me, letting go of my hair so I can fall to the ground grabbing at my head in pain.

I looked up at him and saw him bring back his fist for a punch, and like last time, I moved out of the way again.

"Fucker!" he yelled as his hand hit the wall like last time.

He then kicked me a few times in my side, then bent down and hit me a few times in my face again.

"It's time for my lunch break now, but don't worry I'll be back in an hour", Mitch said and he walked away.

I was laying on the ground, looking at the brick wall through the cell door bars, just thinking, about anything and everything. I was bleeding from my mouth pretty badly and my nose was still draining blood too. My back hurt to move, along with my stomach and lungs to breath. I could hear nothing but the sound of my own rugged breathing, till I heard a door open and multiple foot steps walking. There is just no way it was already an hour. I wish I could fight back, but if I did then I am 100% sure I'll die here.

"She's in the third cell, sir" a male voice said.

I saw two pars of black boots stop in front of my cell, then one walked away, leaving just one par of boots.

"Open this door now, that is an order", a deep voice said.

"Yes, Sir", keys were heard jiggling, then my cell door was opened and the black boots walked in.

The boots stopped just a foot away from me, then I saw a knee land right by my face on the ground, next was a hand on my shoulder pushing me so I could lay on my back. I knew it would hurt worse, but I didn't have the strength to stop from being push, so I went with the flow and rolled on my back. I tried not to make a sound, but a low whimper escaped my cracked and bloodied mouth.

"My god, what happened to you?", I was looking at the tall blonde man, Erwin.

I tried to talk but to move my lips hurt too much, so I just settled for looking at him.

"Erwin" a male voice said and Erwin looked back to where entrance was.

"Is that him?", Erwin asked.

"Yeah, it's this piece of shit" the male voice said. Was that Shorty?

"Sir, I can explain", I knew that voice, Mitch.

I let out a humph. The most I could do.

Erwin looked at me, then stood up and walked away out of my site, I followed him with my eyes as best as I could, but like everything else, it hurt too much. I looked back at the ceiling just hearing them talk.

"You're coming with me, Levi you stay with her", Erwin said.

Who's Levi? That name sounds familiar, but I can't place it.

I heard foot steps walk off, but I could also hear one walk towards me. I looked to my left without moving my head to see who it was, but after the effort, it was just easier to not look.

"What happened to the girl that could hold herself against me in a fight?", the voice said, I barely looked to my left and saw Shorty standing there.

I tried to crack a smile, but in return I think I ended up splitting my lip again.

"If I fight back, I'm more likely to get hanged", I just barely whispered out.

He just nodded his head.

"You, get me a rag and bucket of water. Now", Shorty said to someone that I guess was there.

He then walked away from my sight, but was soon back with a chair in his hand and he sat it by the bed.

"I'm going to pick you up and put you on the bed", he said and bent down to me.

"Don't", I was able to whisper.

"It's easier to clean you that way, you're disgusting", he tched and slid his hands under me, then lifted me up.

I kept my mouth shut but tears were stinging my eyes and it was hard to catch my breath. He laid me on the bed and asked where it hurt? I mumbled to him everywhere.

He then lifted my shirt till it was under my boobs and his eyes got big and I could hear him suck in.

"I shouldn't have moved you", he mumbled.

"Mm" was all I was able to do now, due to all the pain that was now seeping in.

"Levi how is she?", I saw Erwin walk in and then stopped when he saw what I looked like.

"They were trying to kill her by beating her they said. I was able to talk to Zackley about this and he granted permission to have her released right into our care. We'll be heading out after she gets cleaned" Erwin said and walked away.

"Here you go, Sir" a male voice said.

"Go get me bandages and wraps", was all Shorty said.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat this, it will hurt, but I have to get the blood off or people will ask questions and shit when we're escorting you" he said.

I nodded my head a bit and he started whipping down my hands then arms, moved up to my face. He was at least gentle when whipping my face. He was moving on to the right side of my face now, so I turned my head a bit so he it would be easier to for him to reach it.

He was moving past my temple and moving down towards my eye, so I closed my eyes and just felt the coolness of the rag going over my face. It glided down to my cheek and gentle stroked it, then moved down to glide over my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with soft, but board grey eyes. He then turned away and stood up.

"Take this away", I heard him raise his voice to the Guard. "I'm gonna wrap you now. It's gonna suck worse then taking a bad shit, but deal with it", Shorty said.

He leaned down and lifted me into a sitting position or one close enough for him to wrap my ribs. When he was down with that he moved onto my head and then stuck a patch of gauze on the side of my mouth.

"I'm gonna wrap the scouts cape around you" he said to me.

He did as he said, and slowly tied the scouts cape around my neck.

"Can you walk?", he asked me.

I slowly moved my left leg to the side of the bed then my right leg and slowly stood up, I right leg was a bit unstable, but I didn't fall.

"Levi, let's go", Erwin said as he looked at us.

"She won't be able to walk, get Kirschtein in here to carry her", so Shorty's name is Levi. Still sounds familiar.

"I brought him with me, Jean carry her to the carriage, please", I saw a boy younger then me walk in and mumbled an excuse me then tried gently to pick me up. We tried a few different ways for me to be carried, but we settled for me holding onto his back. It hurt me a lot less this way when walking up and down the stairs to get out of this hell hole. I was sitting in the carriage now going down the dirt road, it only hurt when we hit a bump which was every ten seconds or less, but it was better then being back in that cell.

About an hour past at least and I could see grass and trees everywhere, I looked up and saw the sky, bright blue and brilliant. The scenery was the same no matter where I looked, But after what I guess to be a few more hours, right behind a group of trees, a building came into view.

"This is where the Scouting headquarters are" the boy Jean said to me.

I nodded my head at him, then the ride stopped, sending me to jolt forward and Jean having to reach out to stop me from falling forward. He asked me if I was alright before stepping out of the carriage holding his hand for me to take. I reached for the hand and he helped me out till I was leaning against the side of the carriage.

"Take her to Hanji" Levi said from on top of a horse, then rode away.

"Ok, so just hop on again, I'll take you to her" Jean said and bent down so I could lay on his back to get picked up again.

"Who's Hanji?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Jean.

"She's one of our scientist, but don't worry, she is also one of our best medics here, so you're in good hands", he told me.

"Sounds good to me, hopefully she has some good pain meds. I feel like road kill", I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

We didn't talk after that. Jean walked to where ever this Hanji was and I looked around the place, remembering where everything is.

We were walking down a hall way when a door busted open and a head popped out from the door. It was the brown hair glasses woman from on top of the roof.

"Oh you're here already, come on in Jean, just lay her on the bed, I'll take it from here", so this is Hanji?

"Ok, just slide down onto the bed from my back", Jean said.

I did as he said and landed on my butt.

"Thank you for being easy", I told him.

"No problem" he said and walked away.

"Ok, so I'm Hanji and I'm going to patch you up. Now, lets see whats going on with you", she said and walked towards me with a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?", I asked her and eyeballed the scissors in her hands.

"It'll be easier if I cut the clothes off of you than try to take them off of you", she explained.

"Oh, ok", I relaxed a bit and let her go after my clothing.

When the clothes and wraps were off of my body except for my undies, she gasped and her eyes were wide.

"What?", my eyes went wide and for the first time I looked down and saw what was so shocking.

I was black, blue, green, yellow and red almost everywhere on my stomach and sides.

"Well, isn't that sexy", I mumbled.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous. Now lets get you wrapped and cleaned up".

she was holding a wet rag in her hand and started wiping my sides first, then the stomach. The last place she wiped was my back.

"You have two broken ribs on your left side and five on your right, some internal bleeding, luckily your lungs are not hurt but it sounds like you have some fluid in the left lung, but it l think a rib was poking your stomach so it'll be a bit tender. Your right ankle is sprained and your right knee is a bit swollen, a broken nose, few cuts on your face, back and legs. Other then that, you are fine", she gave me a bright smile.

"So, I'm out of commission for about a month am I right?", I asked her.

"You are right, I'll wrap you up and give you some pain meds, crutches to move around with, if you need help, feel free to ask me ok?", she was beaming with happiness.

"Ok", I told her while leaning a bit away from her.

"You know you gave Levi quite the fight down there. It was pretty entertaining to watch before we had to stop ya. No one has ever beat him in a fight, so seeing that was something. But I think you and Shorty will be good friends. You both have temper issues, are good at fighting and both come from he underground. I think you'll keep each other on your toes". She finished saying and handed me the crutches.

I took them from her hands and adjusted them under my arms and stood up. I was a bit wobbly at first but got the hang of it rather quickly.

"How does it feel? you'll still be in pain but I don't have any wheel chairs" Hanji said as she was cleaning up.

"Well, like you said, I'm still in pain but at least I'll be able to walk around right" I took another test step.

"See there ya go, look at the bright side. You can go ahead and had out and explore, someone will come and find you" she waved to me and went back cleaning.

I walked, or more like wobbled and stumbled out of the room. I was walking down the hall and looked down at the flight of stairs. Shit. I held onto the railing with my right hand and the crutches with my left. I took it easy. One. Step. At. A. Time. It took so long, but I didn't fall, so that was a plus.

I walked to the door that Jean walked through earlier to bring me here. I was outside and looking up at the sky, breathing in the fresh air, nice and clean. The clouds were white, with a lot of gray and a few dark gray clouds. Does that mean it might rain? I thought to myself as I tried to recall what I read from a book, but his was also years ago.

I crutched my way over to a tree that wasn't too far nor too close to the castle and very carefully sat down and leaned against it and look out into the field and sky. I was only here for a few minutes before I felt something land on my cheek, then my hand. I looked down and saw that it was water, clean water.

Then another piece of water landed on my leg, it started happening more and more, faster each time. I looked up and saw that it was coming from the sky. I lived above ground just once, but never have I seen it rain. It was wonderful and beautiful, refreshing.

"Hey, brat. What are you doing out here in the rain?", I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Shorty standing there, getting more rain on him then I was.

"I came out here to sit and see the sky, then it started to rain. I've never seen the rain before, guess I just got distracted", I said and was very carefully trying to stand up with my crutches.

I managed with the help of the tree, no thanks to Shorty who just scuffed when I almost fell, twice.

I turned to where the castle was and started slowly making my way to the door, trying my very best to avoid the little mud puddles on the ground that were just waiting for me to step in.

"Next time don't space out Brat, I don't like getting my clothes dirty for no reason", Shorty spat out.

"I didn't tell you to come out here and get them dirty did I? it's just rain, they'll dry", I said, still avoiding the puddles.

"No I didn't. So you walking out here and getting your clothes wet was your own fault, not mine", I told him.

Almost at the door, didn't step in a puddle and no more puddles were in site.

"Watch your mouth you shitty brat, just because you're injured doesn't mean I won't make your life hell", he said, and walked past me and bumped me hard on my left side where my broken ribs were, I lost my balance and fell to the ground, landing on my right hip and shoulder.

"Sone of a bitch", I said as I grabbed my side and stared at him as he rounded the corner of the door.

I leaned on the castle wall for support after the pain eased and used my crutches to help push me up like I did on the tree. I wobbled inside the door, stopped and looked down at myself. I was now muddy from head to toe and I was leaving muddy foot prints where I stepped.

Shit.

I crutched inside the door just a few feet before a girl rounded a corner and saw me standing here, in all my muddy glory. "oh my, do you need help?" she asked and had her hands under her chin.

"Yes, where are the showers?", I asked her.

"I can show you where the showers are and help you get cleaned up if you'd like?". She looked worried but willing to help.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great!" I said and gave her a little smile.

"Not at all, fallow me", she said and walked in front of me.

I fallowed behind her, we went down the hall and took a left, walked down this hall, and she pushed open a door on the right.

"This is the girls shower", she said and held the door open and let me wobble in.

I hopped over to the shower and sat down on one of the benches and leaned the crutches against the bench as well. I tried to bend down to take off my boot but was struggling horribly.

"Want me to help?", she asked and bent down inform of me.

"Thank you" I said and leaned back up.

"Just be careful with the right foot, it's sprained". I informed her.

"Gotcha" she responded.

Both my boots and socks were off and she helped me with my shirt. That really sucked ass. Lifting up my arms with broken ribs, yeah not fun. She walked over to the shower and turned it on. She then walked away and came back with a towel and wash cloth in hand and sat put them beside me on the bench.

"The soup is on the little shelves there", she pointed to where it was.

"If you would like to stand I can help you shimmy out of those pants?" she offered.

She held out her hands for me to take and gently pulled me up. The pants were now off and I looked over my body. I wasn't that dirty. The clothes blocked most of the mud, the only parts that were dirty was my hair, face and arms.

"Could I bother to ask you to help me wash my hair?" I asked her.

"No problem, I like my hair being clean too" she said and walked me over to the shower.

"And don't worry, I wont get the wraps wet". she informed me.

She had me steady myself by holding out my left arm to the wall so I could try and lean my head back without causing too much pain to my ribs.

"All right, lets do this quickly" the girl said.

And she did. She waisted no time wetting my hair and shampooing it.

"There now just have to condition" she mumbled.

After she rinsed my hair for the second time, she helped me walk back to the bench and sat down. I put the towel on my hair and started drying. I moved the towel from in front of my eyes and saw the girl walk up to me with a soupy wash cloth.

I went ahead and got this ready for your arms and face", she said and handed it to me.

"Thank you, you are some kind of awesome", I told her and smiled the best I can, you know, with the crack lip and all.

"Don't worry about it, we're a team here at HQ, we look out for each other, and you look like you could use the help", she said and looked over me.

"That's nice to hear", I said and took the rag and started to clean my arms and face.

After we were done getting me cleaned up she told me to wait here and she would find me some clothes to put on. So I did just that. She wasn't gone long, maybe five, ten minutes at most.

"Ok, so I got one of my shirts and my room mates pants. the shirt may be a bit tight but it'll do till we can get you your own clothes", she said as she made her way to me.

"That is perfectly ok, thank you for the clothes" I told her.

She held open the shirt for me to put on and we got it on, but like she said it would be a bit tight, and it was. My breasts were showing like they were on display and it was showing a of my stomach.

"ok, now for the pants", she said and spend one pants leg then the other.

"There, all done", she said and put her hands on her hips in a triumphed way.

I chuckled a bit at her antics and shook my head.

"You are fun my new friend. My name is Craven", I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh!", she said and shock was written all over her face.

"What?", I asked he.

"You're that criminal from the undergrounds?", she said to me.

"Yes. I am." I confirmed for her.

"But then why are you so nice?", she asked.

"Well, I respect people who respect me. I'm nice to people who are nice to me", I answered her.

"Oh, well then, that's great to hear, so you'll be nice to me cause iv'e been nice to you!" she was starting to smile again.

I think this girl is a bit slow, nice but slow.

"I'm Krista by the way" then she stuck her hand out to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you", we both said.

So where are you staying?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Hanji kicked me out and said people would be looking for me soon. So I'm waiting for that to happen", I told her.

"Well I can just take you to the commanders office and he can tell you now?", she told me.

I nodded my head, "That would be great", I stood up and grabbed the crutches.

I followed her out the bathroom, back down the hall and was back to looking at those blasted stairs.

"So, this will take a while", and I started to slowly hop up the stairs, one at a time.

Krista was by my side the whole time, making sure that I wasn't going to fall. Which was nice cause at almost fell two maybe three times. When we made it to the from I was still following behind her when she came to a stop by a door and nocked twice.

"Name and business?" I know that voice, it believe it was Erwin.

"Kritsa and I'm with Craven Sir", she said.

"Enter", and she opened the door and let me in first.

"I have Levi and Hanji looking for you, where were you till just now?", Erwin questioned me.

"I was with Krista, she was helping get cleaned up after shorty pushed me into the mud earlier", I told him as a matter of fact.

He let out a sigh then looked to Krista.

"Thank you for taking care of her", he told Krista.

"No problem Sir", she replied.

"May I ask where I am to be staying, and if I can have some clothes, that actually fit me?", I asked him then looked down at my self, as to make a point about clothes that fit.

"Oh, yes well, Krista she will be staying in the room six door down on the left from you, and clothes should also be in the room, you have three pairs of clothes, you'll get more as time goes by. You can go now". He said and Krista saluted and turned to open the door for me to fallow.

"Thank you" I said and nodded my head, then turned to fallow her out of the commanders office.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, walking down the hall and came to another flight of stairs.

"Time for fun again", I said to myself.

"Yeah, sorry there are so many stairs, but you'll get use to it soon enough", she told me as a hopped up these steps too.

"Alright, almost there", she said.

She pointed to the right at a closed door, "this is my room", and kept walking down the hall till she stopped in front of a door on the left.

"And this is your room", she opened the door and gestured for me to go on in.

"Well, its a lot better then what I'm use to having down there" I made my way over to the bed and sat down on the side.

"These are your clothes, want me to help you change?", I looked up at her and she grabbed the shirt and held it out for me to look at.

"Yes please", I held up my hands and she pulled of the shirt.

"Hold on, I have to fix the wraps", I started too smooth them out again.

I lifted my arms in to the air indicating that she can put the shirt over my hands and head.

"Now how about the pants?", she point to them.

"Nah I can get them, I'll get them back to you when I clean them", I informed her.

"Oh, no that's ok, you can keep these as extra just in case, I put the shirt and other clothes on the dresser for you". and she picked up the clothes and sat them on top of the dresser.

"Thank you, I know I've said it a lot, but you have really saved me some hurt and pain" I leaned my crutches against the wall behind my bed.

"No worries, again, we're team mates now. If you need any help at all, feel free to come find me ok? You know where my room is", she said and waved as she walked out of my room and shut the door.

"Well, isn't she something in this world of shit and war?", I said to myself.

I slowly leaned back on the bed and looked out of the window to my right, just pass where I leaned the crutches. It was already dark out or was it just from the rain? Maybe both I decided. Which ever one it was, I was still going to lay down and try to sleep. Try to sleep and forget about the pain that I'm in. Try to sleep and forget about what happened the last two days. Try to sleep, and think about the future, oh joy the future.

Weeks have past sense I first came to HQ, I was now fully healed and aware of what was to be expected of me and was placed in a Squad. I was only on my third day of training with them and Shorty Mc short-short was trying his hardest to break me.

"Oi! Brat why are you late?", Shorty snapped at me as I walked up and stood next to the team.

"So sorry," I held up my hand, "I was busy with something" I said to him.

"Stop making excuses. I don't care what it is, you are to be here on time and ready to practice. That goes for all of brats, the next time someone is late you all be running one-hundred laps around base. Am I clear!?" He yelled at all of us.

"Yes, Sir!", they all yelled and I just looked at him with a challenging eyes.

"Alright listen up, the first day we worked on our endurance of running, the second day we worked on hand-to-hand combat, I still think we need a bit of work on that, but for today we will work on team building", Shorty said and then he instantly looked at me.

"I said team building, do you know what that is or am I going to have a problem with you, brat?", he sneered at me.

"Team building, sound fun", I nodded my head and looked to the other team members.

A few of them just moaned and sighed while the rest were slightly shacking their head with a small smile on their face.

"Oh, it'll be fun you shit. Now that the last person has shown up, it's time for practice. It's a timed race to see who can kill the most titans in the quickest time and make it to the finish line the fastest. Your teams will be Erin and Jean, Mikasa and Armin, Bertholdt and Krista, Reiner and Craven. First up will be Erin and Jean. Other teams line up behind them and get ready for when I say go". Levi was waiting up front and told the first team to go.

"Next team, go", Levi barked and watched as Mikasa and Armin took off into the trees.

He turned his head to look at me.

"I suggest you put that on before your team is disqualified and stuck on cleaning duty for a week", He smirked and looked away.

This little asshole of a man. I bent down to pick up the gear and started strapping it on.

"Next team go" Levi said and looked at me head to toe after Bertholdt and Krista took off.

"Let's see if you are as good as they say you are. You may have been good down there, but up here is a different story" Levi looked away and at the trees.

We were waiting to hear the little man go off. It wasn't five seconds later that the snapped at us to go.

I shot the cables out into the trees and was propelling forward. The weight of my body and the pull of the wires were something that I missed, It didn't take me too long to get use to moving in this thing again, and boy did it feel great to be back in the saddle. I saw Reiner keeping an even pace with me. I looked around and saw a Titan and shot my cables to go after it, I pulled my swords and sliced threw the neck. It took a lot more strength to cut through then what I thought it would take, but was still going to be easy for to get the hang of.

"Good job", he said.

"Thanks, Let's go as fast as we can and get this over with".

I saw a determined look on his face that showed he was ready. I saw another Titan and flew over to it. I was going a lot faster than last time. I was using more gas and using my body to move faster through the air and to turn. I was using moves that haven't used in a while, but it felt nice knowing that my body still knew how to move. I was ahead of Reiner and he and I had already sliced eight Titans. I looked up ahead and saw no more Titans, but I did see the finish line. I rocketed to the finish, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a black shadow fly past up above me.

Levi, I just knew it. That little shit.

I stopped using my gas and threw a wire behind me so I can come to a neck breaking stop and land o a branch. Not ten feet in front of me Levi dropped from the trees and landed on a tree branch.

"Didn't think I could stop that fast huh?", I said with a smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's see if you can still get to the finish line", he said and flew at me.

Shit.

I shot a cable into the air and flew up so he would fly under me, then I shot a cable ahead and decided to make a run for the finish line. I was using so mush gas and using all my upper body strength to go faster, my face was being pulled back by the force of the wind. I could hear Levi just feet behind me trying his hardest to get me, but in the underground, I was un catchable. And it's about time that he knew that he was replaced down there by someone who was better then him. And that someone was me.

I saw the others waiting on the ground looking at us bolting to the line. I wasn't going to slow down, if anything I went a bit faster. I knew the only way for me to make a safe landing was that I would have to start slowing down now, and fast, but I wasn't going to slow down, 'Cause if I did, he would catch me and I would not give him the satiation of beating me. I could make it, I had to make it.

I glanced behind me and saw Levi's eyes got a bit bigger. Then I looked back ahead and saw why his eyes got bigger. The cable I just threw out snapped, which means I only had one cable to keep me from falling to my death, one cable to stop my speed, one cable to save me.

I retracted my cable and shot it out and swung my body as if I was in a swing, and lowered how high I was in the trees by flinging myself forward and retracting and re throwing the same cable. The only thing that sucks, is I have to try and land with that one cable now. I turned my gas to use it the other way to try and stop some of my forward motion, but it didn't help much, if anything not at all.

I was maybe flying ten feet from the ground, and was quickly losing trees to shoot my cable to, so I did what I could and lowered myself a bit more. On my last tree, I retracted the cable and threw myself forward and hoped to land and role to a stop without breaking to many bones. So basically, hope for the best.

I closed my eyes when I felt the sinking feeling of falling, the next thing I knew, I felt arms around my waist and then the hard ground beneath me and I was rolling. I rolled for roughly fifteen feet or so, my back and head being mostly the only thing taking the blunt force, while something on my front took the rest.

When I stooped rolling I didn't open my eyes yet, I let my hear rate ease a bit then slowly opens them. I opened my eyes and was looking up at Levi's chin. I quickly assessed the situation and found that I was wrapped up in Levi's arms.

I was thankful, but I knew at any minute he his going to start reprimanding me for how stupid I was and for how risky it was and that I could have died, one of these were bound to be what left his mouth. He unwrapped his arms from around me and sat back on his knees and lets not forget that he looks pissed.

He was staring straight at me with a look of malice, but for me I never noticed, but his eyes have a hint of dark blue in them. But then again, I was never this close to him to notice something like that. He took a deep breath and then talked.

"What in the flying fuck were you thinking?!", he said calm, but he was far from that, he was pissed.

"I was thinking that I was going to roll to a stop and win", I told him.

"You broke a cable line and were using your weight to still fly. You only had one cable line and you wanted to roll to a stop. Did you even think that you could have injured yourself even more, or worse permanent disability! You could have even died you stupid piece of rat shit!". With that he stood up and kicked me in my side.

He looked himself over and was disgusted. He was pissed that he had to save me and pissed 'Cause his clothes were filthy. He looked at me like I was a piece Titan shit.

"Thanks to her stupid logic you all are now running laps. Go! And don't stop till I come back", He turned around and went walking back to the castle, leaving me and the other solders standing there looking after him.

"You are such a dumb ass, what were you thinking?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah, but that was really cool how you did that!" Erin said smiling to me.

"How did you learn to do that with only one cable line?" Amin asked looking down at my now busted 3DMG.

"That was impressive, you gave Captain Levi a run for his money on that race you two did" Reiner said and Bertholdt just nodded and looked to where Levi walked away.

"You should apologize to him though, he looked really worried for a second when you retracted your line and started to fall" Krista said looking at me with a small smile.

Damn it, I hate having to apologize for stuff like this. But, she was right. I should apologize to all of them for worrying them and now for the laps.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you like that, in all honesty, I have done stuff like that before." I said as I started to un strap the gear "You know flying and having to land with only one cable line working, I'm used to stuff like that. I grew up in the underground and have been using 3DMG for years, so I know what I can and can't do with these machines. But what I do and what I'm going to do, is only half of what I can do, next time when we have free time, I'll show you what I got. Ok?", I told them and the gear fell to the ground.

"Oh, and sorry about the laps", I said and started running from them to start my laps.

All of them down, one grumpy ass to go. I thought as I finished running my first lap. My shoulders hurt and my head has a slight ache on the back, but other than that I was fin from the fall. My mind drifted over to the shorty and was wandering how he fared from the fall. I don't recall seeing in injury on him, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any.

By the time I was done running laps the sun was high in the sky, beating down on all of us that were out here to be in it's site. I was thirsty, no I was more then thirsty, I wanted to drink a well or a lake for how thirsty I felt. I leaned up against a tree that I used as a marker for my laps. I sat and waited, one-by-one the rest of the team finished their laps.

"You guys going in?" I asked and stood up.

"Yeah, we missed lunch but maybe we can find something", Eren said, and we all started to follow him to the castle.

Un known to me, there were two figures looking out of a window, watching all of us walk to the castle, there was also a conversation going on, and I was the man topic for discussion.

. **3rd pov.**

"I'm telling you Levi she will be a great addition to the team. With your skills and hers, I think he might have a chance, combined with Jeagers Titan ability I think we have a better chance now more then ever". Erwin said while watching the group walk to the castle.

"Tch. Jeager is still hot headed as ever and doesn't think before he opens that shitty mouth of his, and don't get me started at that shitty brat" Levi also watching them to the castle.

"Now Levi, Give her a chance. You weren't so open with authority when you first got here either remember? She just needs more time to get use to the life of a scout, but don't miss understand me, she does need to learn discipline and how to work as a team. We are leaving for a mission in two weeks to capture the female titan. I would like for her to be with us when that happens. Make sure you get her ready, I don't care what it is, she doesn't need to except you, but flowing orders is a must. Oh and as of now she will be transferred to your squad", Erwin said and walked away from the window.

"Tch. Making my life harder then it has to be. Get ready you Brat, 'Cause your life is about to get worse" and Levi walked away from the window.

 **.Craven pov.**

After finding a roll and apple to eat I walked outside and saw Levi walk around the side of the castle. Might as well get this over with. I walked around the same side of the castle he did and saw him enter the stables that were build just to the side of the castle. I walked up and opened the wooded door and saw him pulling out a horse with a rope and tying him to a hook.

"Why did you follow me?" I looked at him and took a deep breath.

He picked up a brush and started brushing the back side of the horse.

"I came to apologize", I told him.

He stopped brushing the horse for a quick second then went back brushing.

"That was it?", he said.

I took a deep breath again and continued.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry I did something reckless that could have seriously injured me, and thank you", I said and nodded my head.

He looked up at me and stared.

"Tch. Don't waist your time with half ass apologies, you're real punishment starts tomorrow,"he went back again brushing the horse.

"Fine then if you wont except my apology then except my gratitude. Thank you for saving me. You grabbed me and took most of the abuse from the ground when we landed, so in short, thank you for catching and saving me", I looked him dead in the eyes as I told him.

"You're damn right I took most of the hit from the ground! Put a hole in my shirt, I have stains to get out of the pants", he grumbled and went back brushing the horse.

"But you know, I am use to doing things like that on a daily basis", I told him and he looked at me again, but he was brushing the front of the horse now.

"I'm talking about the 'flying with one cable line', and 'falling and rolling to a stop with one cable line'. I'm use to being chased all my life, and learning how to fly with one cable was a must for me to survive. Down there people were always told how to stop a person from using 3DMG was to take out a cable line, so I learned how to fly with just one, so that way I was unstoppable, uncatchable and could live for the next day. The stuff that you will see me doing in the future, I wont say that it won't kill me one day 'cause it might, I'm just saying that I'm use to doing them in order to survive, so when I go and do something dangerous, just assume that I know what I'm doing trust me, 'cause more than likely, I do know what I'm doing with a 3DMG", I told him.

He was staring at me now, not brushing the horse or even blinking, but just staring at me.

"I'll believe that for now, But trust? You want me, you want us to trust you when you give us no reason to trust you? You undermine every authority, you never show up on time, you don't respect anyone of higher rank then you, but you're asking me to trust in you?" he threw the brush in the bucket down by his feet.

"Trust is earned here, you don't just get it handed to you. You want the trust of your team your captain, then you have to earn it, you have to show them, show me that I can trust you, then maybe I'll think about you apology. Now get out, I don't want to see your shitty face". He untied the horse and walked him back into his stable.

"Got it", I replied.

He looked at me "Step one, That's 'yes Sir' or 'Captain' to you. You are now on my squad", and he shut the stable door.

"Yes, Sir" I said and walked away.

"What an asshole. I told him I was sorry, nothing, told him thank you, nothing. What the hell, trust? That works both ways". I mumbled as I made my way back inside the castle to find the others.

It was still roughly mid day and all I did was go through a forest cutting titans necks, flying full speed through three branches, break a cable line and almost fall and die. Yep, I'd say its been a full day. The sun was still in the sky but I could almost tell that it was getting close to dinner time, but not quite yet.

Wondering the halls trying to find one of my now ex team mates was getting tiring. 'I wasn't gone that long, where did they all go?' I thought then heard some yelling coming from out front. I walked out front and saw that Erin and Jean were fighting again. Really, could they not get along for ten seconds?

"alright break it up, break it up!", I yelled and walked in between the fighting pair.

"Move Cray!", Erin yelled.

"Yeah, but out of this Craven!", and Jean attacked Erin.

I reached both my hands between both of them and shoved them apart.

"I said Stop!. What part of that didn't you two understand? You are team mates, you are suppose to trust each other and have each others back? But yet you are fighting over something stupid?"

"He started it stupid Titan!" Jean went to go after Erin again.

"No he did, he said you were a waist to be here", Erin went to go after Jean.

I kicked Jean in the stomach and punched Erin in the side.

"That's enough!", I yelled at both of the boys doubling over on the ground.

"Erin thank you for defending me but I can handle myself. Jean, If you think I shouldn't be here then you can take it up with Captain Levi or the Commander." There was a crowed forming around us "I am here to help you fight for humanity, fight for freedom. If you don't want that then fine, But I am here and I am staying, and I will help you fight. I will help the Scouts fight for life. As a few weeks ago I became a Scout, but I guess its about time I started showing you that I have what it takes to be one of you, a Scout. You don't ever have to trust me, I know my background is shitty, but I will try my hardest to show you that I'm not a threat to any of you and that you can trust in me to help you when were out on the field", I kicked the dirt under my left foot so it would hit Jean.

"If you have something to say Jean then say it, Don't talk behind someones back like a coward" I looked at Erin "You don't have to defend me, but thank you and sorry for hitting you", I told him and held out a hand to help him stand.

Behind me Jean had his own friends to help him up.

"No worries, I know why you did it", he slept my shoulder and turned to face Armin and Mikasa.

"Sorry guys" he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"You need to stop fighting, you're only going to get more cleaning duty" Armin reprimanded him.

"Yeah, like Armin said, you have to stop being so hot headed", and Mikasa and Armin started walking away with me and Erin behind them.

"Dinner?" I asked up to them.

"Yes, it should be time", Mikasa answer


	2. Chapter 2

The days flew by, and before I knew it there was only one week left till the mission. Levi has been working my ass. More running, you need to be faster. Jump higher, the Titans will snatch your ass out of a tree. Work out more, you don't need to get tired pulling your fat ass up. There was always something.

I was doing what he asked of me, earn his trust. I have even been obeying every order he gave me, I've been calling him Sir, I never call him Captain to his face, he doesn't need that ego trip of breaking me anymore then he already is. I don't talk back (much). If I lose my temper I do it during training so I won't have to clean. And what do I get.

"Do better you Brat, you're not good enough. What have you been doing all this time? Hu, taking a shit? Well you'll be Titan shit if you don't move your ass!" He yelled at me.

That was it, the last straw. I dropped down from a tree and threw off my 3DMG and stomped up to him.

"Well you know what short ass! I was good enough to evade every person that was chasing after me for eleven years. I was good enough to do whatever I wanted and no one could stop me. I owned the Underground, no one was better than me. They were calling me a name but I had to correct that, I had to tell them that persons name is Craven not someone else, that person was me. Not some guy named Levi, that's right not even you were better than me down there! Anywhere I went they said I was better at escaping, better at stealing, better and flying through the sky. I was better than you, Levi! And you're going to stand here and yell at me to do better? You littler fucker you do better to keep up with me!" I yelled the last bit in his face.

It was pure shock then rage that went past his face. He leans forward and head butt me. I stumbled back a few steps then stood up and was readying myself for his fight.

"You wanna be little piece of shit. You think you can just marsh up to me and start yelling bullshit?! I don't give a flying fuck who you were down there, 'Cause up here, you are nothing, you are the shit I don't even step on, you may have replaced me down there, but I have news for you, you're up here now in my territory! I am the best up here not you. You want to challenge me then you come right on ahead, 'Cause I have had it with you and your mouth!" Levi barked at me and he looks like he was going to kill me, but you know what.

I guess it was time to see who was better. Him or me. Let's see if the Underground was right on calling me better than him.

"Lets go old man", I said.

"Tch" he got in a fighting position.

He made the first move with a right punch to my left cheek. I stepped back and dodged his fist, then I put my weight on my ball of my right foot and sent a kick out with my left foot to catch his side. He saw it coming a jumped back, then came at me with another punch. This punch was aimed for my face again, but this time the right cheek. I reached up and grabbed his fist with my right hand and went to punch him with my left fist to his right cheek.

He grabbed my fist and went to bring me to him for a head butt, but I saw that and dropped to my butt and pulled him with me so he would fall on top of me, but I pulled my legs in to put them on his stomach then pushed off hard sending him flying behind me. By the time I rolled over, I saw him tuck his arms in and roll then popped back up as if he was tumbling.

"Is that the best you got?" I said when I was standing back up.

There was a crowed forming around us now. Not that we were paying any attention, we were too caught up in our own drama, our own world to see them.

He ran at me punching and kicking, every move he made was for a flawless attack. I ducked and dodged everything he sent my way. I have to admit, fighting him was a workout, but he was as everyone said he was, a bad ass fighter. But I had to be something too, 'Cause here I was, holding up my own against humanity strongest solder. We were both attacking and defending ourself, but we just couldn't seem the find a point of weakness in each other. Minutes past by and I was getting tired, I know he was too, he wouldn't admit it, but he was breathing hard, sweat was dripping down his face and his hair is everywhere.

I was done fighting him, this was getting us no where, So I decided to sacrifice myself to win. I let him go down low to punch me right in the kidney, so I could go over him and wrap my arms around his head in a head lock, he was still punching me, but then I brought my knee up and got his face twice, before he went and grabbed my leg and pushed up throwing me off balance.

As we fell down I let go of his head and let him fall on top of me, and when he did, I wrapped my legs over his keeping them down and wounded my arms through his so he couldn't move. The only thing he could move was his head, And he tried head butting me to make me let lose, but to no avail. I wasn't about to let him go knowing well be back to square one. Hell no.

"That's enough! Cadet Craven let go of Captain Levi right now!" I looked over and saw the Commander looking at us.

I did as he asked and let Levi go. Levi pushed me into the ground while standing up.

"Levi, I said that is enough!" Erwin barked.

I slowly stood up and faced the Commander giving hime my best salute.

"You two, follow me", he said, then marched away.

Levi started following right after and I waited back to get some feet between me and him.

No one said a thing till I was walking away, "did you see that?", "yeah she lasted and bested Captain!", "Damn, who would have thought that would ever happen?!" ,"jean I wouldn't mess with her again, she'll kick your ass", "hey! Shut up Jeager!"

After that I walked inside and up the stairs to the Commanders office.

"Shut the door", I did so and stood by the door, I wasn't getting any closer to those two if I could help it.

"Now, would you care to explain what happened? Levi?" Commander order.

"She started it, can't follow simple orders, and when I tell her to do something she yells back doesn't comply and starts shit." He told him.

"Craven, you?" Erwin said.

"Sorry Sir, I lost control of my emotions. I was tired of being yelled at to do better at everything I was doing, I got tired of being called names and what not. I'm sorry I disobeyed orders and acted out of place. I will except any form of punishment you give me." I stated and had my hand in a salute.

This sucked, all because I lost my temper, all because stupid Levi wouldn't stop. Now the efforts from last week of trying to earn their trust was now waisted, gone, because of Levi. I kept my gaze at the wall behind the Commanders head, I was feeling the boring gaze of Levi but I was ignoring it. I couldn't afford to lose my temper again.

"Is that true, Levi" I saw the Commander look to Levi.

"I said, is that true?" He asked him one more time.

"Roughly", was all Levi said.

"Levi muck-out the stall..."

"What!, Are you serious!?" Levi snapped.

"Yes, you as a Captain should know restraint and when to stop"

"Cadet, clean the kitchen all of it. You may both leave, I don't want to hear anything from you two or about you two till tomorrow. Leave" Commander was pissed.

I thought Levi was bad, but shit, I will never piss Commander off again. I walked down the hall to get to the kitchen and Levi went the other way to get started on the horse stalls. And that was how my whole day went, cleaning, and by the time I was done I missed dinner 'Cause I had to clean up that mess too. I was done with this day, it could be over now, I walked to my room grabbed a change of clothes and to take a shower. When I was done I went back tony room, and went to sleep.

TIME SKIP

The night before the expedition I found myself walking to Captain Levi's office. We never apologized for what happened that day when we fought, so I decided now would be a good time. I didn't want to die tomorrow knowing that I left something unfinished. Even if I wasn't going to die, I still needed to do this, we were on the same team, we had to work together tomorrow and if we can't put aside our differences then there is no telling what will happen out there.

"Name and buiseness" he said.

Cadet Craven and I wish to speak to you", I said through the door.

"Enter".

I pushed open the door and walked in and saw him writing.

"Sit, I'm almost done", he said.

His voice wasn't sharp nor harsh, but like it was tired and grumpy. I watched as he wrote the last of something and put the papers in a pile at the edge of his desk. When he was done with his task he looked at me.

"What do you want?, he asked and leaned back in his chair.

"I can here to apologize for last week Sir. I was wrong and shouldn't have yelled at you more down graded your authority," I said, never losing eye contact.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have let a brat like you get to me" he said and stood up and walked to the door and held it open.

"We have a long day tomorrow, get some sleep, you'll need it for your first mission." he told me and I walked out the door and turned around to look at him.

"You to Sir, get some rest" I then walked away and to my room, I did hear anything but a "Tch" before I heard a door close.

"I'll take what I can get" I said and snuggled into my blanket.

The morning I woke up on time and got ready to go. I got dressed went and ate and was waiting for the others to come out.

"Why are you the first one out here?" Eld questioned walking up from behind me.

"I couldn't wait inside so I decided to wait out here for everyone,". I answered him.

"How'd you sleep?" Petra asked me.

"I slept great actually, and you?," I asked her back.

"Ok I guess, just can't wait to get this over with," she said and walked to go get her horse.

"We all can't wait to get this over with,"Oluo commented and followed after her to get his own horse.

I looked around and didn't see Levi anywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Petra asked as she stood by me with her horse.

"Just wandering where the Captain is," I said.

"he's already up front waiting for us, the Commander is up there as well," she informed me.

"Oh, Ok, thank you", I nodded my head to her and got onto my horse.

We all saddled up and rode up front and got into formation behind Levi. I was in the back left, so if something went wrong my ass was the first to go.

"Alright you ready, we're heading out!", Levi yelled and then looked to me then kicked his horse to start moving.

We all followed after him keeping in a formation. We rode for a bit before we all saw that we were heading straight for the forest of giant trees.

"I thought we weren't suppose to come into places like this, cause its easy for us to get snuck up on?", I questioned Petra.

"Normally yes, but the mission we are on must require us to come into a place like this." she told me.

I don't like the feel of this, not at all, not one bit. Something was off, I just know it. Someone wasn't telling us something, cause we were all looking at each other with confusion written all over our faces.

"Look out! It's the female Titan!" Eld yelled.

So that was what we weren't being told, this mission is of the female Titan.

"Let's go move faster, don't stop!" Levi yelled to all of us.

But no matter how fast we were making our horses run, she was still catching up to us.

"I'm gonna change!" Erin yelled.

"No, you are not to engage with the female titan, none of you are, that's an order!" he yelled again at us.

We were all looking at each other with looks of fear and worry.

"But Captain?" Petra yelled.

"I said that's an order!" He yelled again.

We were going as fast as we could then right when she was about to reach out and grab us, levi pulled a gun out of his cloak and fired of a round.

"Switch to your gear and get up in the trees!" We all did as ordered and then loud canon noises were heard all around us being fired off.

We got high up in the trees and looked down. We all saw the same thing, the female Titan looked like a puppet. It couldn't move and cheers were being heard from all around us. I looked over and saw Levi have a smirk on his face as he was conversing with the Commander.

"Squad, go to the outside and take guard!", Levi ordered us, we all did as ordered and went back the way we came.

We were standing on the outside of the female titan just looking down at all the other titans, then something made us jump.

A loud roar was heard, then all the titans looked to the way the female was and started running that way.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled to the group

"I don't know," Eld said.

"I think it was the female titan?", Oluo said.

"There's the black flare, its over." I heard one of them say.

"come on lets go meet them."

And we all started flying that way, then we looked up and saw a green flair go off.

"Hey, that should be the Captain", we all stopped and then someone fired a green flair in return, letting him know where we are.

"Hey wait is that, Captain Levi?" Gunther said. "oh shit!" then the figure flew at gunther and sliced his stomach, killing him.

"Gunther are you ok?" Erin yelled when he went limp and slammed into a tree.

"Go kid, common keep moving" Oluo ordered as he crabbed ahold of Erin and flew away with him.

"Where just leaving him?" Erin was shocked to see what happened to one of their comrades.

"Eld what are we doing?" Oluo yelled.

"There's no time to get the horses, break for HQ at full speed!" Eld ordered of us.

"Is that the female titan?" Erin screamed.

"Who ever it is, there going to pay if it's the last thing I do!" Petra yelled.

Eld yelled, "Move it, she's coming for us!"

"Damn you, not again. I'll kill you I swear!" Erin was getting out of hand with every second that past, but then again everyone was.

I was trying to keep calm, keep my head on straight but with them yelling, it was hard to focus.

"no don't, we got this, the four of us can't handle it. Get back to base now!" Eld yells to Erin.

"I can fight her too!" Erin yells back.

"Have you learned nothing, after all this you still doubt our skills?" Oluo asked him.

"Trust us Erin, we got this, so go!" I pipped in trying to help them get him to leave us.

"Is that true Erin? I thought you had faith in us, I though you trusted us?" Petra joined in on the group yelling too.

"I have faith in the Levi Squad, good luck!" Erin yelled to all of us as he pushed his gas and went zipping ahead of us.

As I watched Erin fly off into the distance, I looked to my left, and saw Eld and Oluo take off behind us to go after the female titan.

Eld and Petra went for an eye each and cut them. Me and Oluo were swinging around her head waiting for an opening. An opening didn't happen. She threw her hands behind her head to block the neck from being cut, but also backed up to a tree so we couldn't even get close.

The next plan, We went for cutting the shoulder muscles till her arms gave out. We went at her three, four, five times till her arms finally fell. About time something was going to work. We all pulled back and were going in to cut the muscles holding her head up, Eld was going in first, then Oluo, Petra and I was last.

Eld was getting close to make the first strike, but before he even got close enough to cut her, she opened her right eye, opened her mouth and ate Eld. Petra freaked out and moved out of the way, as did Oluo. I flew the other way away from the other two, watching the blood as it left the titans mouth. 'no Eld!' I thought then looked at the both two remains Squad members.

"How was that possible? It' hasn't even been thirty seconds, and only one eye?!" Petra yelled as she looked back to the Titan.

"She channeled all of her energy into one eye to grow it back quicker, how can she do that?!" Petra went on.

I was flying behind Oluo now trying to keep their formation they had. But Right when I saw what the female was about to do I yelled out.

"Petra look out! Move she's coming!" I screamed at the top of my lungs just hopping she would get out of the way in time.

But to no avail, she wasn't fast enough. The female titan ran after her and reached her foot out and slammed right into Petra, stomping her with her foot into a tree her blood was seen flying away from where she would have been, killing her. Oluo screamed out in anguish as did I, I heard another yell and turned around and saw Erin, flying full blast up to us.

"No Erin go back, We need you to be safe!" I was yelling at him. Our goal, no our duty was to keep him from getting in to the hands of the female titan.

Oluo had the perfect shot, the titan neck was exposed cause it was still looking at its fresh kill, but right when oluo hit the neck, it hardened into something that looked like crystal. I watched as the female titan brought her leg up and roundhouse kicked Oluo into the near by tree.

"NO!" I screamed out in pain, Seeing all of my comrades die within seconds of each other, what was going to happen next?

I was next, but I couldn't let that happen, I was now the last remaining member of Squad Levi, I have to protect Erin at all costs. I Looked up and was able to see Erin was going to fly over me, so I shot my lines out and went straight up, trying to catch him before she does.

"No Erin! Don't!" I reached for the boy, but he moved out of my reach and turned himself into a titan.

He went souring over me as he transformed and landed on the ground, he then took of without a second and his goal was of course, the female titan. I took after Erin as fast as I could, but even me as fast as I am, could barley keep up. He got to the female titan in no time, I was still a good ten seconds behind, just watching as they both started to fight. What was I to do now? How could I fight her with him fighting her in titan form? I at least have to try, it'll be hard, but I can do it. Can't I?

Erin went to hit her and she blocked it, then he went to kick her and she blocked that too. He went for another punch so I decided to go after her feet. I was flying around in between feet and legs, moving around evading left and right. I Was able to get a good angle and went into to take out her heel. I was able to cut right through it and went swinging up into the air, I spun around and saw her fall, that gave Erin a chance to land a kick across her head.

"Yes!" I yelled and went back swinging for her neck. When Erin hit her head it sent her leaning to side, just far enough for me to get to her neck. I was close to reaching it then she hardened her skin agin, I couldn't move in time and ended up breaking both of my blades. Shit, I only have two swords left. I landed on a tree limb and switched blades. I looked back down and saw the female titan going after Erin.

I flew back down and was going to cut her knee this time, but she saw me coming and jumped up and over me. She landed and turned around quickly and went to swat me with her hand, but I dropped fast enough to avoid the hand, but she hit the cables instead. Has she hit them I was then sent flying through the air and around as she wouldn't let go of my lines.

"Shit, shit, shit" I mumbled trying to think of something fast.

I then watched as she pulled my lines out from the tree and looked at me. So this is how I was going to die, being eating by a damn titan. I couldn't save them, I couldn't save anyone, all I could do was watch them die and barely slow her down. Then she did something I didn't think of, she threw me as hard as she could. I was souring through the air, just waiting to hit a tree, my cables were broke and my gas was running low. I had no chance of surviving this did I?

I went through branches, hitting them with my face, arms and legs. I could feel that every time a limb hit, every time a twig snapped as I hit it a part of my body, it was another scratch, another gash on me. I was starting to fall to the forest floor and saw that the path I was on, it was going to hit a tree.

Well, at least I saw the sky again. Was the last thought I had before I slammed into the tree and fell down to the ground. I was looking up at the sky, I could feel warm liquid slowly seeping out of my head, and stomach. I was trying to stable my breathing, keeping calm was the most I could do in this situation. After what felt like hours, but was most likely closer to minutes, I decided to try and sit up.

I was able to bare with the pain enough to lean my back on the tree. My breathing was back to being abnormal and I had to, again try and stable my breathing. I looked up as I heard birds fly over me. I watched as they flew high in the trees, high away from any danger that word hurt them down here. I wish I could be up there again, flying with them. Enough of these useless thought, Time to try and stand.

"Ok, one, two three", I said to myself and went to stand up. Well I made it, but had to stay bent over. I looked down and saw that blood was coating my whole right side. I moved my cape out of the away and lifted my shirt.

"Shit," I was starring at a long gash across my right side, it went from navel to just around the side.

I took deep breath and looked at the path I needed to take to get back to Erin.

"Lets do this" I tried to motivate my self.

I shuffled over to the closest tree and was happy that it was here. I was leaning against it and was somewhat holding it. I went to the next tree, then the next. I did this till I saw something in front of me laying against a tree. I shuffled over to it and saw that it was Petra. Sweet, innocent Petra.

I fell down and pulled her from the tree, just holding her as her eye stayed looking up. I reached my hands up and gently shut her eyes, she shouldn't have to see this world anymore, she was in a better nicer place, at least that's what I hope anyways. I gently laid her down and struggled to get back up.

"No time to worry about this" I looked down and saw that my side was still bleeding, I couldn't think about my wounds anymore or it'll just wear me out more.

I then left Petra and went from tree to tree again, if I'm still on the right patch, the next person should be, "Oluo" I was looking at a flat and blood splattered body. I couldn't look at him any longer than a few seconds, seeing him this, was just horrifying. I tried to quickly move past him before I lost it again like I did with Petra.

I heard a roar and looked up and saw the female titan running at me, but behind her was Erin, he's still fighting her. How has he lasted this long? Or have I not been out as long as I though I was?

I tried to move out of the titans way, I shuffled as fast as I could out of her foots path, at the last second I had to jump. I landed on my right side like an idiot and screamed out in pain. Big mistake after I opened my eyes I saw the female titan make a 180 turn around a tree and came back for me.

I stood up and tried to make it to Erin, Lucky enough Erin saw me and jump at her and talked her to the ground. When both titans landed the ground shook and I stumbled into the near by tree. I turned around and saw that Erin saw being flipped over and the female titan was trying to get to Erin's neck.

"Hey!" I yelled and threw a knife I had at the female titan, I wasn't expecting it to do anything, but to at least through her off so Erin could escape.

"It worked" I chuckled as she shot me a look.

Erin was able to get out of her holed, spin around and wrap his legs around her neck, but what I wasn't expecting was for the titan to use the momentum and throw out its hand at me and slap me out of the way. On impact, I felt ribs snap, my head was snapped back from whiplash and I know I had a broken shoulder. I was sent flying back then I collided with a tree and brought to a sudden stop.

I slid down the tree and face planted the ground. I was seeing black dots swim around my vision. I was trying my best to keep my eyes open and on Erin, but I couldn't keep them open. Breathing was getting harder to do, I felt more blood coming from my side then before and blood was now trailing its way down the side of my face, over my nose and across my cheek till it was pooling under my head.

I looked one more final time, and saw the female titan bite the neck of Erin and run away. I saw things flying above me, but for all I new it was only the black dots that were clouding my vision. I closed my eyes I sucommed to the darkness.

.3RD POV.

Mikasa heard Erin yell as did Captain Levi and they both made haste after him.

"Something's not right," Levi said as they were heading to Erin.

They were close enough now to see the female titan take a bite out of Erin's titan neck and run away. As they were chasing her, Levi looked down and saw Gunther, hanging by his 3DMG.

"No, Gunther", Levi mumble.

As he flew further in and looked down he saw Petra, laying on the ground, blood surrounding her body like a halo.

"Petra", he was starting to slip. His ones stoned facade was cracking under the shock of finding two comrades dead.

"Where's Eld?", he was looking around for the man and found nothing. But what he did find was a green cloaked with the wings of freedom looking up at him. Nothing was seen from under the cloak but dark blond hair and the color red.

"Craven", Levi sighed, and that was the last straw for him.

He caught up to Mikasa and was yelling at her to back away and to come up with a plan, but she wouldn't listening. In the end it resulted in him rescuing her from getting hurt, but it also made Levi hurt his ankle in the process. Levi left Mikasa on a branch and attacked the female titan.

He was flying fast, to fast to see, all you could see was blood coming out from different parts of the titan. Then he stopped in mid air and went spinning up the titans arm, cutting a line of skin straight up to her shoulder. He then flew away and came right back, cutting the jaw of the titan making the mouth fall open, he was able to rescue Erin and zip away over to Mikasa.

After everything was handled and everything was done, the Female titan escaped. They were back at the boarder of the Forest of Giant Trees. One-by-one bodies were being carried out. Mikasa wasn't watching 'cause she was busy with Erin as was Armin, but Levi was busy watching as his team was carried out, one-by-one.

His face was that of stone, he took the patch off of each member as the laid them on the cart, Oluo was the first, followed by Petra then Gunther, Craven was the last to be carried out and was laid beside Petra. Levi walked up and was staring at Craven. She was covered in blood, she looked like she was barley wearing any skin. He slowly reached up and moved a piece of hair out of her face. He then looked down and reached for her patch. I ripped it off and put the patch in his pocket with the others. He gently bushed her hand then walked away.

"Sorry Sir, but we couldn't find Eld, we looked everywhere", Two solders were standing in front of Captain Levi with the look of regret.

"Lets get moving" e said and walked up to the Commander.

"We need to head back before she re-appears. We're all sitting ducks out here and we don't have mush supplies left." Levi informed the Commander.

"Yes. Everyone lets head out! We need to get moving before the Female titan comes back!" he yelled to everyone, and as fast as they could they all got on there horses and was read to head out.

"But sir, we haven't found out friend yet" A solder said.

"Yeah, we can't leave with him!" Another one said.

"Are you willing to risk the lives of the remaining living solders to find you dead friend or are you going to remember them in you memories and keep everyone safe?" Levi Snapped at them.

"Get on your horses, we're leaving" and he walked away and got on his own horse.

He walked his horse beside the cart that had his dead team, friends on it. He slowly looked over all of them one last time and moved away. He was tired, done, almost like he has gave up. But the sound of the horses starting to move snapped him out of it. Everyone was a good distance away from the forest when Someone yell from behind them.

Running from behind them were the two idiot solders who wanted to find their dead friend, but behind them, was a titan. We were all running from titan, but the carts that were carrying the dead solders were slowing the group down. Levi did what had to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do, "Lose the body's, we can't carry the extra weight, if we don't we'll all be caught and killed", he told a solder.

The solder was hesitant about the order.

"Now!" Levi yelled at him.

"Yes Sir", the solder yelled back, but right as the solder went to cut the rains, nothing caught his eye.

"Sir!" He yelled to Levi.

"What? Why haven't you cut the ropes?" He yelled back.

"Sir, I think she's alive! I saw her open her eyes and roll her head!" the solder said and looked a little freaked out.

"What!?" Levi moved his horse to the cart and was staring at the person the solder was pointing to, and it was Craven.

"Stop spouting nonsense and cute the damn ropes!", Levi pulled out his sword and was about to cut the ropes himself, but stopped when he saw Craven open her eyes and then tried to open her mouth, but then closed it when nothing came out. Her eyes were barley open, but it was enough to know that she was in fact, still alive.

"Help me get her on my horse. Now" Levi barked to the solder.

The solder that was on the cart looked back and saw that they were trying to get the solder off the cart.

"Sir, what are you doing?" he panicked at what he was seeing.

"She's still alive, help us get her on my horse" Levi ordered.

The man did as told and moved back to help hand her to Captain Levi. It was a hard task, but they were able to get her on the horse. She was sitting side saddle with her right side up against Levi's chest. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her to him. He looked down and saw that her eyes were closed again, but he didn't care, just as long as she was alive, that's all that matters right now.

"Cut the rope, now" he ordered the solder to cut the ropes again. And with out any objections, the solder did what was ordered of him, and cut the ropes. He watched as the bodies of his friends fell from the cart and land on the ground. He looked away and stayed focused on the goal at hand, getting the remaining solders back alive.

.CRAVEN POV.

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I slowly came to I was being shaken around and occasionally, whatever I was laying on would hit something and would make my body bounce, I tried to open my eyes wider but I could, but I was able see a solder looking right at me with a surprised expression on his face like he had just seen a ghost.

"Sir", I heard someone yell.

"Sir, I think she's alive?" Was he talking about me?

I need to open my eyes, let them know I was alive, let them know that I was not dead, at least not yet. I opened my eyes and saw Levi looking at me with his sword raised. I tried to speak but I didn't have the strength, so I closed my mouth. Surprise was written on his face.

"You, help me get her on my horse", I heard Levi say.

I shut my eyes cause I new I was going to be moved, and being moved from laying down to a horse while moving sounded like one hell of a bumpy ride. One hell of a painful ride. I felt four pairs of hands on me, lifting me up and over to Levi. I felt another pair of hand, Levi's hands. I opend my eyes and saw that he was positioning me to ride side saddle. I felt my right side scream in pain as I was pulled closer to Levi's chest. I body couldn't take the pain anymore and I closed my eyes and went back too sleep.

I was awakened again by being jostled around. I cracked open my eyes and saw that I was in Levi's arms, being carried to I don't know where.

"Mmm", was all I could do.

He looked down at me and saw I was awake and looking at him.

"Don't worry, we're almost to the infirmary. We're back at the castle", he said looked back up to turn the corner.

He was rushing, almost running with me in his arms. He looked awful, his face was almost lost of all color, and I knew why he looked this bad. It's because his Squad was no more, his friends were gone and I was the last one. This fact made me feel even worse about my self. This solder, no, this man was dessperetly trying to save what he had left.

"HELP ME!" Levi yelled at the top of his lungs. He laid me as gently as he could down on an infirmary bed and looked at me.

"Stay awake" this man was falling apart, everything I knew about him, the hard personality, the scary temper, was all gone. Now he was nothing more then a desperate, helpless man trying to hold on to the last bit of hope he had. The last bit of hope that was me.

"What's going on!?" Someone yelled.

"Oh my god! Get her undressed now! You get my tools, I don't think we have much time", I heard a female voice get softer towards the end of her speech.

Was that true, did I really not have much time? I could believe that, with what all I went through. I didn't expect to survive after that.

I saw levi bend down, then felt my boots being removed from my feet. Was he the one the doctor ordered to undress me? My mind raced with that thought.

"Can you hear me, you need to stop breathing so fast, you'll only lose more blood that way", the doc said in a rushed voice.

"You heard her, stop breathing so hard, calm down, look at me and breath" Levi ordered me.

I did what I could now that he wasn't removing anything from me anymore.

"Is she ok!?" I heard Hanji burst through some door.

"Perfect!, Sir please wait outside, I'll have Hanji help me with her. Please sir, leave we don't have time for this!" the doctor was trying to usher Levi out.

"You stay alive you hear me? You can't die too, you're not aloud, not till I say so. Got it?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You can't leave" he whispered.

"Ok" was all I was able to get past my lips.

He looked at me and nodded his head, taking what I said to heart he finally left to room, left the women to work on me and try to save me.

.3RD POV.

The doors to the infirmary opened and out walked the Doctor "You can see her now" the Doctor said and stepped a side to let the Captain enter.

"She lost a lot of blood, no that's actually an under statement, she should have died from the amount of blood she lost, but she didn't. Her wounds should have also killed her, I gash almost a foot long from her navel to the right side. Two cuts on her heard that should have given her brain damage. Then there's her ribs, one rib punctured her lung and another was about to puncture her bladder. Three were threatening to poke through her left side. And to finish it off, she has a broken left ankle. So all in all, she should be dead Sir, how she's alive I have no idea, but whatever is keeping her alive, must have plans for her in the future". The doctor listed everything that was wrong with her.

Every time she listed something off, Levi's face grew worse and worse. When she was done he asked her when she will wake up, but all she could tell him was that she was in a coma, so when she would wake up, she had no idea. The doctor patted him on the shoulder then walked out. Hanji walked up to him and sat down on a stool beside Cravens bed, she patted the stool beside her in a way to tell him to come sit.

"She's a fighter that one. I know now why you like her and why you pushed her so hard, you were hoping she would making it through this hell if a mission out alive." Hanji said.

"I'm sure the doctor told you, but she's in a coma. When she will wake up we have no idea, but on the plus side, she is alive, we just have to hope she wakes up." Hanji finished saying.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and go to bed. Don't blame yourself for what happened out there, no one could have predicted this outcome, no one" and with that Hanji walked away.

Levi just sat there, staring at the girl in front of him. She was now clean, but she was covered in scratches, everywhere he looked he saw a scratch, he couldn't find a piece of skin bigger that eight inches that wasn't kissed with a scratch. He reached out to her hand and slightly brushed it with his finger tips. He let out a sigh and let his head drop, looking down at the ground. His fingers were still grazing the top of her hand.

He looked back up at her sleeping face and saw that in those few seconds, nothing has changed, then the shocking realization dawned on him, that in the future it still won't change. She will still be laying her with that same look on her face. She's alive, but was she really alive?

Was it worth saving her knowing that she will most likely never wake up? That he will might never be able to argue with her, never be able to see bicker with her, never be able to see her smile. All of this hit him like a sack of bricks. He stood up, bent over and placed one feather kiss on her forehead, then he walked away. Not going back inside that room for day's, weeks, months.

Months have past sense that day. Levi formed a new Squad, The female titan was identified as a 104th Cadet known as Annie Leonheart. She was captured, but she trapped herself in her own crystal shell, keeping herself safe from everyone that wished to do her harm. The walls were found to have titans inside them holding it up. Krista revealed her true self to everyone. Erin Found out the truth in his fathers basement. Levi was able to bring an end to his murderous uncle.

It was the doctors turn to clean the patient, other wise known as Craven. Day-by-day less and less people came by to see her. By the time 5 months have past everyone has given up hope of her ever waking up. The doctor was wiping her hand when she saw her finger move.

"Huh?", the doctor said.

She was quiet and stopped touching the girl, she was seeing if she would see another finger move. After seconds have past she was giving up hope and went back to wiping her hand. Then a finger moved again. Ever so slightly her fingers started to move. The doctor got up and looked at the girls face. She brought out a flash light and was about to look at the girls eyes when she saw her eyes squeeze and slowly tried to open.

"Can you hear me? You're safe, you're still at HQ", the doctor started.

"If you can hear me try and squeeze my fingers", she put her fingers in the girls palm and watched as the girl tried to close her fingers into a fist.

"That's great, can you try and open your eyes again?" The doctor was looking at the girls face again. She was so happy that the girl was actually waking up, it's a miracle.

The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Can you see me? Nod your head if you can", Craven did as asked and just barley was able to move her head.

"You should count your stars. You're luck to be alive, let alone wake up after 5 months of being in a coma"

Craven blinked a few time and tried to talk, but all that came out was a raspy voice.

"Hold on,I'll get you some water", the doctor got up and rant go fetch water, in no time she came back and sat the glass down.

"I'm going to try and lift you up to drink this, you'll be stiff but you can do this" she re assured Craven.

All she did was nod her head. The doctor reached down and was able to lift the girl up and keep her in a sitting position.

"Ok, here try and sip it, I don't think you can hold it just yet, so i'll hold it for you", she held the water out for her to drink.

Slowly Craven drank from the glass. when she was done she looked out the window and remembered what the doctor said.

"5 months?" She asked the doctor.

"Yes, oh I'm so glad you are able to talk, but do you know who you are, whats your age and who's squad you're on?", she bombarded her with all the basic questions.

"I'm Craven, age 24 and I'm on Squad Levi", she answered.

"Squad Levi, they're all dead, aren't they? They were killed by the Female titan. But Levi he's alive right? I vaguely remember him before I past out, he brought me here" she asked the doctor with desperate eyes.

"Yes, they are all dead, and yes Captain Levi is still alive. Would you like me to call him for you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please", Craven whispered.

.CRAVEN POV.

I was sitting up thinking about what happened that day with the female titan when the door opened.

"I can't see why you're bringing me down here, I haven't been here sense the day I brought her. I don't want to see her", well that stung.

I looked up and saw the doctor shove Levi through the door then slam the door in his face.

"What the fuck? Hey!" He bangs on the door.

"Tch." he still doest that.

He looked down at the ground then slowly turned around and raised his eyes to where I was at. And right when his eyes saw me sitting up staring back at him, his fell. It went from aggravated to astonished. His eyes were wide and his mouth was a bit open as he was taking looking at me.

"Levi" I said.

"How?", was all he said.

He didn't move from his spot by the door.

"I don't know, but I'm awake now. I'm sorry it took me so long Captain, but I kept my promise", I told him.

"You stupid brat", he whispered and walked up to me and didn't stop. He sat down on the side of my bed and wrapped me in his arms.

"You stupid, stupid brat" He whispered again against my neck.

"Levi", I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his waist.

"I'm alive"

"I know"

"I kept my promise"

"You did"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"I...I-um-I hope you have been well"

"No, but I am now"

Oh boy! Two chapters in one day. Don't get spoiled by this it might be a bit before I post again.

But thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

We sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other. I could feel his breath on my neck and his nose rub my skin. I laid my forehead down on his shoulder. and closed my eyes. I still taking everything in, from being out for 5 months, to having my Captain cling to me. I could feel how much this man has changed sense the mission 5 months ago, emotional wise and wight wise, but I couldn't tell anything else. Breathing in the scent of Levi smelled like fresh soup and a hint of cleaning supplies. Why was I not surprised about the last one? Oh I know why, cause its typical Captain Levi.

"Can you tell me whats happened in the last 5 months?" I asked as I moved my head a little bit to look at him.

But he also did the same, moved his head making it so our faces were inches about, making our noses just barley skim by without touching, the breath from our lips was the only thing that was touching. We were staring in to each other eyes. Hazel locked onto his steely gray, my breathing was becoming a bit rushed the longer we were this close. I didn't help my breathing at all by glancing down and seeing his lips not even more then two inches away from my own.

I glanced back up and saw Levi looking at me with soft eyes, but what was that other look also in his eyes? I studied his face, every feature he had I examined it. From the shape of his eyes down to the bridge of his nose, rounding the edge of his sharp cheek bone structure and coming again to land on those lips of his. Looking back up I was wondering why he was sitting here of so long, not saying a word and just letting me look him over?

Then I thought, was I making him feel like this? Breathing a bit labored, getting nervous with the others face this close, no that's not it, getting nervous with our lips this close. That was the right one. Sense when has this man been able to make man shift in my seat? I don't know sense when, but for the first time I feel myself just wanting to lean in the two inches, just lean in and feel what they feel like, feel what he feels like, my Captain.

I was about to say something to him when his eyes slowly looked down, and where they were resting I just knew that they were looking at my lips. Does that mean that he also feels something? What does it mean? I don't want to lean in and have him pull away from me, I don't want him to yell at me for making an advance on a solder of higher rank.

"Levi," I whispered and his eyes locked back on with mine. He slowly raised his right hand and brought it to my cheek and gently brushed his palm over my soft skin.

"I though you weren't ever going to wake up. After I brought you here, they worked on you for almost a full 24 hours, a whole day almost past, me, everyone was waiting outside your door to see if you would make it, or to see if you didn't. After the Doctor was done she allowed me to come in and see you first. I walked up and just stared at you. You looked so helpless, so lifeless, It made me think that would have maybe been better for me to leave you out there to die, instead of laying in here like a vegetable and never waking up. Hanji joined me and we both sat down beside your bed, she told me that you might never wake up. After she told me that, I got up and walked out. I never came back here to see you, I didn't want to come back here and see my last squad member laying here like this, lifeless. It was hard enough knowing that everyone else died, but it was a bit harder knowing that you were alive but couldn't move, could't talk. Then the doctor walks into my office and tell me to follow her, didn't say anything just to come with her. I did as asked and sat my paper work down and followed her here, when we got outside you door, I honestly didn't know why she brought me here, you were alive in a coma so what was she wanting from me. Then she opened the door and shoved me in, you know the rest." This had to be the most I have ever heard Levi say.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long" I brought my hand up to rest on his hand that was holding my face, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them," I leaned my face into his hand, "'m sorry I failed you Sir," and tears started to form in my eyes and slowly cascade down my cheek and onto his hand and bed sheet. I couldn't say much to him about his Squad, but I know in my heart that I should have done better, something anything, to try and protect them better.

"You did not fail me, don't you ever think for one god damn second that you have failed me! You did your job, no one knew how much of a shit show that mission was going to be, a lot of pointless deaths happened, but in no way was any of it your fault. You did the best you could that's all any of us could ever ask of you, you came back alive and that's all I could ever ask of you." he went from sollem and at ease, to pissed and upset.

"There's my Captain" I said and smiled at him.

"What?" his eye brow rose up.

"You looking sad and hurt doesn't suit you Sir, I prefer if you were your grumpy, impatient self. I like that better on you," he was taken aback and I could just barley make out the hint of pink that was trying to grace his cheeks.

"Don't worry brat, by the time you're out of this place you'll be back to running drills. Your body looks weak and you lost a lot of muscle, we'll need to get you back in shape, be ready for hell when you get out." He stood up and walked to the door, opened it but paused just before he shut it behind him, "Craven, welcome back", and he shut the door.

"Glad to be back, Sir!" I yelled knowing that he heard me.

And it wasn't a lie, I was glad to be back, now I just have to get out of this place. I was pulled from my thoughts as the doctor walked in.

"I have to say, I have never seen the Lance Corporal smile before," and she stood beside my bed.

"What? He smiled? Like full on cheeks?"

"Yep, I guess you waking up has brightened his day"

I looked down at my intwined hands and smiled at the blanket.

"Now, lets try and get you up and moving. You'll be stiff especially your legs, they'll be the hardest, but lets try and get you out of here in a few days shall we?," She was ready to get me back in action, and to be honest, I was ready to be back in action.

"Let's get to it then. I have a shorty to pick a fight with later", and I smirked at the doctor.

"You and Lance Corporal bicker like and old married couple,' and she started giggling.

"What?!" I can't believe she just said that, I could feel my cheeks get warmer and just knew that they were pink from embarrassment.

"I-I do not see him in that way, not at all, he-he's my Squad leader, and he also enjoys ordering me around. He doesn't have feeling of me! That's just absurd, why would he even like me? I do nothing but complain and bicker and talk back to him all the time," I explained to her.

Sense when do I stutter? What the hell was that about? I don't like him, do I?

"Mhm, I see you two are always together arguing right? Ok, and you two are always glaring at each other and looking at each other, right? Yes I see, and you two are always trying to prove who's a better solder? Yep, and you two alway have to apologize after for un reasonable? See, right there! You two always have to be around each other even if you don't know it. You two always have to fight so you can be close to each other and you two always have to say sorry, 'cause if not you two worry about what it will ruin between you," she stated and crossed her arms while looking at me with a triumphant smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled and looked down at my blanket.

"Of course not, now let's get started!" and she slapped her hands together and rubbed them.

The day's ticked by and word got out that I was awake, so every solder I knew came in and seen me. The Commander came in one day and asked if I can tell him what happened that day in the forest, the day no one knew but me. So I told him. It was long, hard, and made me upset every so often, remembering, re living that day, now has to be the hardest thing I have ever done.

Recalling their faces in my mind, Recalling their last actions, their last look on their face as they were brutally murdered by the female titan. The dying screams they all had, Gunther not even having a chance. Eld flying straight into her mouth, Petra, poor Petra being kicked into a tree. And Oluo being roundhouse kicked to the side, watching the blood leave all their bodies on impact, was a hard scene to watch and a hard scene to replay in my mind. By the time I was done telling the Commander everything, the sun was low in the sky about to set.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm sorry you had to re live that experience. Get some rest," he stood up and patted me on my shoulder and walked away.

I looked out the window and just stared at the sun, watching it set. My mind was lost to my thougts and I escaped reality for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Seeing the faces of my fallen friends over and over again on replay was hard. Hearing Petra laugh at Eld and Oluo biting his tongue when we road horse back, Gunther being somewhat the reserved kind but always there. And me, the lone survivor of Squad Levi. Here they all died, but buy some fucked up twist of fate a thief, a murderer lived. Fate, you are one messed up bitch.

A week had went by sense Commander Erwin came to see me, and in that week, I was up and walking and doing a little bit of exercising. The doctor told me a was cleared to leave and I have never walked so fast out of a place. The first place I'm going to, was outside.

I stepped through the thresh holed that leads to the outside world, and I have never been so happy to feel the sun on my face and the wind on my skin. Not even when I came back up here from the Underground. I was walking around and was seeing new Cadets training and old ones practicing. I walked a bit more and saw that Erin, Mikasa and Armin where walking away from Levi.

"Hey guy's!" I said and waved to them.

"Your out here?"

"Are you ok to be out of bed?"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Woah guy's calm down. I'm great and the doctor practically kicked me out of the room, so yes I can be out here. I came walking around and saw you guys leaving, where you going?" I asked Armin.

"Corporal wants us cleaning the stall" He said.

"Ew, why?" I looked to Erin.

"Cause he's an asshole. Just cause I couldn't beat my record he's going to punish all of us," He gestured to his friends.

"Well, then if I were you I would get going, you don't want him to see you taking you time" we waved to each other and I continued my way over to where the shorty was dusting off his clothes. His back was to me so when I got close enough, I pushed him with my hand one his shoulder.

"What the fuck?", He snapped and spun around and came face to face with me.

I was beaming at him with a bright smile one my face.

"Hello, Lance Corporal Levi", I said.

He face softened a bit, if you didn't know him you wouldn't have been able to tell, but I did.

"Tch. Don't call me that, Sir is just fine. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"The doctor, she kicked me out and said go. So I left and decided to come visit the outside. Then I walked around and saw Erin, Mikasa and Armin walking towards the stables. Then I looked behind them and saw you, Sir. I thought it would be nice surprise for you to see that I was fully healed and ready to start training again." I finished saying with a bob to my head.

"I'll be the judge of that, for now you're on cleaning duty, so go clean my office and it better be clean like I just did it and if it looks like shit, you'll be stuck on stable duty for a week", and he walked past me.

What just happened? Was the Levi that was happy to see me gone? I turned and watched as he walked away. I made my way back inside and up to his office, walked in and over to the cabinet that I knew held all his cleaning supplies. I pulled out two rags, window spray, furniture polish and a broom and dust pan. I reached up and grabbed a bandana and tied it around the top of my hair, then I grabbed another one and tied it around my nose.

"Well, let's get this shit over with" And I got to it.

I decided to tackle to ceiling first, so if there was anything up there it would fall to the floor that was still dirty. Next were the windows, I made sure those things squeaked when I was done. Furniture, you're next. I tossed the old window rag into a bucket and grabbed the second rag and the polish. I put little dabs of polish all over his desk and started polishing. His desk was so clean by the time I got done with it, I could see myself. I dropped the rag and polish into the bucket to join the other discarded items.

"All right floor, you're last," I said to it and started sweeping.

His office was so clean and it smelled like lemons. I looked around with a smile on my face then I saw a hand print on his desk.

"Oh hell no" I was not going to get yelled for having my hand print here. I grabbed the rag I used to polish the desk and wiped it away.

"There" I said and spun around to see Levi walk in and examine hi office.

He walked up to the windows and looked over every side. He looked up at the ceiling and stared at every corner. He checked out the floor and looked at every board. He stopped in front of me and turned to face me. He looked at the desk behind me and stepped forward till I had no choice but to back into his desk. He placed his hand on either side of me and leaned in till I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"Um..Sir?" I breathed out. I was staring into his eyes while his burned into mine.

I could feel my face heating up, and in no time I knew he was going to be able to see my cheeks blush. My breathing was uneven again and I saw just the corner of his mouth twitch. Did he almost smirk at me? Was he playing with me to get a reaction? Was he testing me for some joke?

"Sir.." I tried again but I was silenced by him leaning in and grazing his lips against mine.

I stopped breathing when his lips touched mine. My eyes were still looking him while his eyes were closed. He leaned his head to the side and kiss me again, but this time he applied a bit more pressure. He left his lips in one spot not moving, I guess he was waiting for my reaction. By the time I figured that out though, he was pulling back and his arms fell from around me.

So I did what my body wanted me to, so I stepped forward and grabbed the side of his Corps jacket and leaned in and kissed him. Not no little kiss that he gave me, but a full on kiss. I pulled back after a few seconds but he put his hand on the back of my head and kept me there. He kissed me then ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking if it can enter.

I parted my lips and our tongues met in the center before our lips touched again. He pushed up against me making me back up again to his desk. He removed the hand that was holding my head and put it around my waist, and then snaked his other hand on my other waist. I felt him bend down just a little, but then he grabbed my waist hard and picked me up and placed me on his desk. The kiss was broke by the sudden move and me being surprised, but the break didn't last too long before we started making out again.

I was sitting on his desk and he was now between my legs, pressing against my stomach and other areas. Both of my hands were wrapped around the back of his neck, keeping him from moving even just the tiniest bit away from me. I don't know when it happened, but my legs were up and wrapped around his waist, bring him even closer to me if that where even possible.

I tightened my legs a bit bringing our bodies together. Now the only room there was between us, was filled with our clothes. I moved my head to the other side to get a better angle at kissing him, tasting him. I heard him let out a moan, or was that a growl? When I bit down on his bottom lip. He brought his hands up onto my shoulders and pushed my jacket off, letting it fall on to the desk. My mind registered what was happening, and it thought, 'was I ready for this?' Then I felt something brush against my thighs. 'Fuck yes I'm ready for this' I answered for my brain.

I un wrapped my hands from his neck and brought them around front, and tugged his jacket off, letting him know that we were both wanting the same thing from one another. I let his jacket drop to the ground then I worked on getting his cravat off. I pulled it off and threw it to the side and started working on the straps that went across his chest. My hands were brushing over his chest and nipples making his breath catch.

I was finally able to get the chest straps off and most them to the side as well. He moved his lips from mine to my neck and started sucking and nipping, sending little sound of pleasure out of my mouth. His hands quickly got to work undoing my chest straps. He didn't take as long as I did and pulled the straps off and also threw them to the side. I felt his fingers get to work on un buttoning my shirt while my hands were busy cupping and grabbing his ass.

He pulled away "Shit. Fuck this" and he put his hands under my ass and picked me up, and he carried me through a side door that led to his bedroom. He walked up and laid me on the bed and crowded on top of me, hands at either side of my face and his legs straddling my hips. Looking down at me as his hair tickled my forehead, "If you don't want this you let me know now, 'cause I won't be able to stop later," he said in a raspy voice, trying to catch his breath as he waited for my answer.

"Then don't stop later" I told him.

And that's all he needed to hear. His hand ripped open my shirt, not caring anymore for the buttons. One of his hands went to my back to un hook the bra while the other supported his weight. My hands started unbuttoning his shirt, he may not have the patients for them, but there is something about undressing a guy that makes him that much more desirable, and makes me crave him even more.

His shirt was unbuttoned but I feel it on him, seeing it cascade around his sides and fall infant of him makes him look just a bit more, a bit more, sexy. He sat up and put more of his weight on my pelvis as he pulled my ripped shirt from under me. The next thing he did was pull the bra off of my chest, revealing to him what a lot of other solders in the Corps liked to see and only wished to see, but here he was, straddling my hips looking over the top part of me.

He bent back down and kissed me as his and went from my neck, brush over my breast, graze my stomach and land at the top of my my pants trying to get the me off. My hands were doing the same thing. They were at his belt and un buckled it, then they were prying his pants button open and my fingers pulling down the zipper and over a bulge that was making it hard to fully unzip his pants.

He pulled back away from me and stood up and pulled me to the edge of the bed and pulled my pants off. I quickly leaned up and grabbed his hips in my hands and brought him to me. I put my hands on the inside of his pants and pushed them down, making sure he was watching me as I bent down to push the pants to his ankles. And when I looked up, I made sure he caught my eyes looking over his body. I leaned back up and moved back on the bed and he climbed on after me. The only thing we were wearing now, was under wear.

We were nothing but limbs, skins, sweat and blankets for what felt like hours, but I wasn't complaining, not one bit. This person I despised the most, ended up working his way up to being someone I hold special, How it happened and when it happened, I have no idea.

Somewhere along the way I guess we went from enemy, to slowly understanding each other, even when we still yell, still argue and still fight with our fists at one another, I guess we found solitude, found comfort in each other. Or was its simpler then that? Was it simply because I was the last person from his Squad and he felt a connection through that? Or was it simply a release of pent up stress and I was the relief?

Which ever one it was, I'll get the answer, just not right now. I'm going to enjoy him till both of our bodies give out, And hopefully that wasn't anytime soon.

Soooooo, yeah. Woop there it is lol Hope you like :)


	4. Chapter 4

Any time soon was a few hours later. I woke up with the sun shinning on my eyes and the blankets laying over my hips. I smiled to myself after thinking about what happened that night, with what Levi started and I finished. I rolled my head to the left to see if Levi was still in bed with me or if he left some time during the early morning, and yep, he left. I looked up at the ceiling and blew out the happy breath I was holding and in hailed a not so happy breath.

Why did Levi leave? I couldn't think of a reason why other than he didn't want other people to see both of us leaving his room at the same time or he had work to do? For whatever reason it was, I wasn't going to dwell on it now. I had a good night, well, more like great night.

So with that thought in mind I kicked the blankets off my hips and legs, swung them and the rest of me out of bed and went hunting for my clothes that were thrown about the room. Pants on, socks and boots on, I just found my shirt and remembered that he tripped if off of me last night, so almost all of the buttons were missing and a little string that held the buttons on were still connected.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves and tied the bottom half of my shirt and walked out of his room. I wasn't too scared of people catching me walking out of his room this early with a tied up shirt, nor was I worried about being asked questions later about me being seen, cause as far as I knew, what happened between us last night, was I one time thing.

I walked past a few doors and windows, When I past the last window before I got to my door, I looked out of it and saw Levi talking to Erwin. I shook my head and walked away to my door, opening it and closing it to grab a change of clothes and head to the showers.

Walking out of my room with a fresh and clean look, I felt re motivated to hunt down Levi and talk about last night. Walking down the hall I could hear the heel of my boots making a click with every step I take. I made it to the top of the stairs and looked down.

I blew the air out of my lungs and nodded my head "Let's do this" I said and stepped down the stairs, or more like fall down with how fast I went down them.

I looked to the right when I took the last step and saw out into the yard of HQ. "No, not yet", I thought out loud and instead, I headed to the mess hall to grab some food.

It was somewhat full of scouts eating or just hanging out. As I made my way to a table after grabbing food from the cook I glanced up and watched Hangi walked over and sit down with her own food and a smile on her face.

"So, did you hear?" she asked beaming from ear to ear.

"Hear what?" I asked her and took a bite out of my bread.

"Erwin is making Levi pick his new squad", She said and I spit the bread chunks out of my mouth, Just barley falling short of a chunk hitting her in the face.

"He's what!?" I half yelled and saw a few scouts turned their heads to look at me.

"So you didn't hear? Well Levi should come looking for you and you both I guess are going to talk about what new team members you want." She said and took a sip of water out of her glass.

"So soon, after what happened? Well, I guess it hasn't been too soon, I was out for awhile wasn't I? Who has Levi picked so far, do you know?" I took another bite of my bread, hoping to swallow this piece.

"You, Eren, Mikasa so far, I'm not sure who else, he may be wanting to see you before he picks the remaining few" she stabbed a potato and ate.

I nodded my head and swallowed the bread before taking a mother bite to finish it off.

"Ok, I can live with that decision", I mumbled and we both ate in silence.

A few minutes past and we sat there conversing about what more stuff I missed beside Annie being a titan and turning into a crystal. We were interrupted by the mess hall doors being slammed opened.

"Hangi!" Levi yelled.

"Oops", I looked at her.

"Oops? Hangi what did you do?" I asked her while Levi was marching up to us, deep frown on his face.

"I may have got him worked up about saying something about hearing sounds coming from his room last night" She turned and faced him.

Shit, does that mean she's knows? I tried to keep my face natural and my eyes from getting any bigger.

"You damn shitty glasses!" I think she knows.

He grabbed her by the collar and hauled her up so her legs were leaning on the bench and her top half was even with his chest.

"You say one more word, and I will end you", was what he said her.

I was stuck looking back and forth between the two. Do I help Levi? If I do that then she will definitely know it was me that was in his room, but then, what if I helped her? I would be taking her side and not the guy I just boned not eight hours ago, but it would keep her from guessing or thinking anything. Right? Well, before I do anything rash I need to find out what she said exactly.

"Um, Levi, whats going on?" I asked trying not to set him off.

"Shitty four eyes thinks it funny to snoop around and ease drop on other people, then prance around gossiping about it to other scouts starting rumors", oh God, she was so dead.

"Hangi", I said so she's look at me

"Rest in peace" I said and stood up with my trey and walked away. No way was I staying around for this.

"NO! Don't leave me!, I don't want your boyfriend to kill me!" And I froze. The mess hall went quiet, scouts stopped walking and heads turned to look at Levi and I.

I slowly turned around and saw Hangi smirking, I also saw Levi go still then he pulled his arm back and hit her, knocking her glasses off and them landing on the table.

"Ow, Levi that hurt." she said rubbing her jaw and looking at him

"Shut up, for one you didn't hear shit coming from my room cause I was sleeping, two, we are not dating let alone boyfriend, girlfriend. Why would I date someone who is from the same shit hole place I hate the most. Now stop coming up with stupid stories to fill your shitty little head". He let go of her collar and she fell on the ground. He spun around on his heels and walked past me and stormed out the doors.

I watched everyone as they watched him storm away, then they looked at me then to Hangi. A few cadets got up and walked over to Hangi and helped her stand and another handing her her glasses. I looked at her and she smiled and waved 'bye' walking behind herself out the backdoor. I turned around and walked out the door Levi walked out of.

I turned a corner and walked outside, deciding I need some air, I thought and walked out under a tree that casted a nice shade. I laid down and propped my head on a tree root and looked out into the sky. Clouds of white and gray flying by, the wind rustling the branches and making the leaves dance and shake. I closed my eyes and just listened to the wind.

I almost forgot where I came from, my past, until Levi brought it up. He was right in a way. Who would like someone like me? With a bad past, bad history, personality and sucky personally skills? But he was also wrong in a way. He had to have liked me to sleep with me. Hangi has to like me, cause if not she wouldn't sit with me at lunch or walk up to me and talk to me. People like me, ok not a lot of people like me, but some do and that counts.

I grumbled and opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. I've gone weak haven't I? I've lost all of my fighting and motivation on staying alive and surviving, that I'm letting something like him caring for me get in my way and cloud my judge meant. I sat up and bent me left leg and put my elbow on the knee and rested my head on my arm.

I looked over at the castle and saw scouts walking out of the building or going in. I looked around to the right side and saw cadets sparing. Looking to the far left I saw other cadets walking out their newly signed horses, fully ready with tack on their backs getting ready for the first ride. That sounded good right now, a ride, or flying on 3DMG or fighting, all of it, any of it, just to keep me busy and out of my own head for ones.

I stood up and was debating on which one to do. I settled for ODM. I starting walking my way over to the equipment room and walked to where my gear was. I picked it up and connected new gas tanks. After making sure it was ready and operating I strapped it on and walked out the room. I walked the path along the building leading to another path that would bring me to the forest where I would start my training.

"Maximum effort", I said and shot my cables and used the gas to fly off into the trees.

Feeling the wind on my face and through my hair, ow how I missed you. I retracted and shot my cables out bringing me higher into the trees. Nothing like feeling free. I started doing simple moves, swinging from left to right while avoiding trees. Then stopping, retracting the cables and falling onto tree limbs seeing if I still had good balance.

Now for harder stuff. Going as fast as I can and changing directions on a dime, doing flips and spins in mid air, flying barley eight feet above the ground and not fuck up and hit the ground. Still good, now for the last one, flying with one cable. Bring it.

I shot out one cable and used the gas, I was high up enough that if something did go wrong or I mess up, I can catch myself and be safe. I was flying fast enough and flinging myself high enough that I was able to use one cable the whole time. I still got it. I decided I had enough of ODM for naw and headed back to HQ. I landed softly on the ground and walked out of the trees and over to the sparing ring. I stood outside the circle and disconnected my gear.

I was waiting for someone to finish and for me to take their place. I watched and saw Mikasa going at it with Jean and to the other side I saw Eren and Armin. I looked just in time to see Armin fall on his side and ERen standing over him, holding out a hand.

"Good fight Armin, I think you're getting better then last time", Eren said with a toothy smile.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think I am", he said and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hey Eren" I said to get his attention

He turned and looked at me and so did Armin.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", I asked and smirked at him.

"Oh really, and who would that be?" He replied playing along with my little game.

"Well, you know" I said and walked up to him.

"I was a wanted person for beating up a lot of people" I stopped right in from of him.

"Someone like you? A wanted criminal, that's a laugh!" He threw his head back and faked laugh.

"Then how about I show you" I raised and eyebrow and got into a fighting stance.

"I would love to be shown", he said and also readed himself.

Armin was already standing and walking outside of the drawn circle on the ground.

"Ok, ready, fight!" Amin yelled and Eren rushed me.

Oh how I missed this rush.

He threw a right punch and I moved it out of the way with my right arm, swinging it in a half circle motion and twisting my wrist to grab his arm and pulled him towards me and past me, spinning him till he faced me and I brought up my left leg and front kick him to move him back out of my personal bubble.

He steamed himself and came at me again, this time with a right round house kick. I blocked it with both hands crossed to the side of me and pushed his foot back down. He then leaned in and went to punch my face with a left jab, but I was quick enough and leaned back out of the way, gabbing his wrist with my right hand and pulled him to me, while I rolled onto my back and kicked my feet onto his stomach resulting in launching him over my head and landing on his back. I rolled on to my stomach and I can hear him heaving trying to catch the air that escaped him.

"Why don't you listen to yourself and fight someone your own size", I stood up and saw Mikasa looking at me, I glanced behind her and saw poor Jean laying on his face and knees, with his ass up in the air for all of God to see.

"Sorry, you were busy, and Eren was free", I shrugged my shoulders.

"But I see you're free now, so let's say you, number one trainee?" I smirked at her and that only seemed to make her even more ticked off.

"Yes, let's", and she walked up to me.

Why are people so eager to start the fight, don't they know it's better to wait and watch their opponent? Guess not.

She came in hard, strong and precise, a look of determination was written all over her face with every move she made. Unlike Eren, she gave me no room to think, no room to breath. Every move was to put pressure on me and find a point where I'd break. But I don't break, I blocked every move with my own strength.

I came at her with every move being hard, I made my moves even more precise. I pressured her more then what she was pressuring me. I turned the tables on her, she was pushing me and moving me back, no, now it's my turn.

I grabbed both of her hands in mine and brought my right leg up and landed under her jaw, sending her head to go up then I dropped her hands and spun around, putting my hands on the ground, not giving her any chance to recover and lifted both legs up and kicked her in the chest, pushing her to stumble a few feet be for regaining her balance and get into a fighting stance again.

This time I came at her. I got her game, I know how she moves now, I went to punch her with my left fist but faked and hit her with a low right kick hitting her in the side. She sent her own kick and I blocked it my left leg and went in to punch her in the stomach but she blocked me.

She went to lean in for her own attack but I took a half step back making a bit more distance between us and throwing off how far she should throw her punch. I brought my knee up and just brushed the front of her stomach, missed, damn. She sent out a kick to my side and grabbed it and kicked out her other leg, making her fall on her ass. I was still holding her leg so I stepped in between both legs and placed m right foot on her stomach and applied pressure to hold her down.

"I believe I win", I said and looked at her.

"And for your info, me and Eren were just playing, I would never really hurt him", I said and removed my foot from her stomach and shoved her leg to the side and walked away.

It wasn't till then that I saw there was a crowed standing around watching the fight. Some had the look of 'aw' and others had the look surprise and shock. I looked at some in the eye and they flinched or took a step back. I glanced around in the other direction and I saw the same looks. I looked back at Mikasa and saw her standing, brushing the dirt off of her clothes and Eren giving her a slight scolding. Amin was giving me a small smile, like a Armin smile saying it'll be ok. I gave him a small smile back and walked away to pick up my ODM gear.

When I made it to the wall of scouts and cadets they parted the way like I was a plague. I walked past them picking up my ODMG that was laying on the ground and walked to the equipment room, I didn't even want to clean it, nor did I now have the patients for that right. I was too upset, too flustered about how the scouts and cadets just treated me, like I was nothing shy of a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. Have I not worked with them? Have I not shown them that I can be trusted to be here?

I guess not. I sat my gear down in it's spot and turned around and headed back out into sun. I could still see people out at the ring talking, but I just shook my head and walked to the stables. I wasn't ready to face what was to be waiting for me when I entered HQ, but horse back training seemed relaxing at the moment.

I walked in the stables and down the center, glancing and looking at the horses. I saw Stella was still alive, a spunky mare with a mellow temper. The horse beside Stella, Damon was still big and muscley as ever with hay sticking out of his mouth, and then there's Stryker. Still just as tall lean, and tempered as ever.

"Hey Stryker, been awhile" I told my horse.

He whinnied and started stomping in his stall. I grabbed a rope that was hanging beside his stall door and clipped it on his bridal. I slid the door open and he walked out and stood in front of me nodding his head.

"Lets get you saddled first. I don't think you've been ran in awhile?", It's like he knew and nodded he head again. I tied the rope on a pole that was beside door and walked off to retrieve the tack. I came back and he was staring outside.

"Alright boy, let's get you saddled up", he turned his head and whinnied.

I put the blanket on his back and sat the saddle on next. Buckled all the straps and untied the rope that kept him tied. I climbed on the saddle and got comfy with rains.

"Ready? Let's go" I taped my heels on his side and he walked out the stable doors, but right when we crossed the thresh hold, he bolted. Good thing I was holding on or I would have been laying on my back, on the ground looking up the stars that would have been circling my head.

It was great to ride him again, we were running flat out over the flat plain away from HQ and over to the woods. We were running through the trees and zig zagging around the place, there were some wooden poles set up to train the horses to jump over objects that we can come across out in Titan territory. He had no problem with any of the commands I was giving him. It's as if he never missed a day of training. Jumping high and long to not hit the poles was the second best thing to flying.

I'm not sure how long we were out here, but it was long enough that the sun was no longer in the center of the sky, so I pointed him back in the direction of HQ and we ran back. We were out of the woods and was approaching HQ when I patted him on the neck and told him run.

With that single command, I loosened my hold on the rains and his legs got further apart and he picked up the pace, he was now running full out and it felt great. We quickly approached HQ when I saw Levi was standing out front with a mad scrawl look on his face. Great, now what?

"Woah", I said and Stryker slowed down his pace and trotted up and stood in front of Levi and snorted.

"We need to talk", he said and walked away.

"Great", I mumbled and led my horse to the stables to put him away.

I walked up the stairs and stood in front of Levi's door. I brushed my hands over the front of my clothes making sure there was no hay or dirt anywhere that he could see. After that I racked my knuckles across the wooden door and waited for his reply.

"Name and business", Levi's voice was muffled by the piece of wood in front of me.

"Craven. You wanted me", I stated.

"Get in here", he sounded a bit miffed, but about what I don't know, but I think I'm about to find out.

I wrapped my fingers around the cold brass nob and turned it till I heard a click, indicating that I push the door open. I stepped one foot in the room and stopped, leaving my other foot still planted in the hallway. Cause, when I looked up and saw Levi, staring at me with his arms crossed and leaning against the front of his desk, I knew what was about to happened wasn't good, or at least wasn't good for me.

"Get in here and shut the door brat!" He barked and I could see a fire spark behind his grey eyes.

That's one.

I stepped all the way in to his office and shut the door behind me with a soft click and turned to face him.

"What kind of stunt do you think you were pulling out there"? He questioned, no interrogated.

"What are you talking about?", and that was true, I have no idea what he's talking about. Or was it perhaps the sparing match with me, Eren and Mikasa earlier? it can't be, we were just practicing.

"Don't play dumb with me you stupid brat, you know damn good and well what"? That was two.

"No, obviously I don't know what you're talking about, cause if so, I would have told you by now", he was about to start something that I wasn't for sure that I was going to be able to handle right now.

"Are you really that slow or just stupid? I don't remember you being this dumb", strike three, that's it.

"How would you know huh!? it's not like I've been sleeping for the last months of my life, and it's not like you came and saw me either. So no, I don't have a single clue to what the fuck you are talking about. All I did today was decide to start training again. I tried 3DMG first and remembered everything, second I tried sparring with Eren and then Mikasa got pissed cause I beat Eren up, but what she didn't know is that me and Eren were just playing, we weren't really even sparring the right way.

So that led to Mikasa wanting to fight me for real, and I won, again, I kicked her ass and gave her a dose of her own medicine. That led to the other scouts and cadets looking at me as if I was the thug from my past, and they got scared and moved away from me, some even flinched away when I walked past. After that I got Stryker and we went out for a run. So Sir what about my day got you so freckin' pissed off?", I was standing with a pissed off look on my face and anger was easy to read in my eyes, both legs we spread apart in a defensive stance, both hands were clinched at my side and I was holding my ground.

"And you said you didn't know what I was talking about. Well obviously you did. Think you're all tuff and hot shit cause you can fight and beat the most skilled fighter here second to me?" he stood up away from his desk, "You think you have something to prove after being dead for the past few months? You think you can come back here and start shit to reclaim your spot as the best? well, do you?" he was now standing no more then three feet in front of me.

I guess this is where we stand now. A misunderstanding that some scout said about the fight with Mikasa, has turned the one person I started to care about against me. Trust was gone and I can see now that last night was a mistake, on both of our parts. In his eyes I was no longer the Craven of the special ops squad, but Craven from the Underground. If it was that easy to make him not trust me after all I did, then he is someone I don't need by my side.

"If I did or didn't you wouldn't believe me anyways, you already believe one person who saw the fight but won't listen to anyone else, you already have it in your head that I'm the bad guy from the underground, so fine, if it's the criminal from the underground you want, I guess you'll get her." I said and turned around to walk out the door.

"I'm not done talking you swine!" Levi barked.

I had my hand on the door handle and turned it, as I spoke, I barley turned my head to the side.

"Like I care anymore about what you have to say to me and or about me" I pulled the door opened and marched out it, slamming it behind me.

I got maybe five steps when I heard a bang sound come from his office, I guess he hit the desk or the wall. I kept walking I went down the stairs and took a left went through the door and took another left I walked down the hallway till I came to the door that led down to the basement. I pushed it opens and stepped down the stairs.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here?" Hangi fixed her glasses on her face and stopped writing to look at the person who interrupted her.

"Yeah, I just needed somewhere to be, need any help? I have nothing else to do?" I asked and sat down in the chair in front of her table.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do need help, I kept pushing back this experiment cause I needed two people for it, not just me. Think you can handle it?" she said and leaned forward over the table and looking me dead in the eye.

"I don't see why not, let's try it", I said a little unsteady. I had a weird feeling about this test, but I don't want to go back outside and see the scouts, hell I don't want to be anywhere where I can see Levi or anyone, so being down here with her will have to do, even if some of things down here are creepy.

"Great! Then let's get started" She jumped up from her stool and walked over to a lab table that was set off to the left side of the room. I stood up and walked over to her.

"So this is one of the experiments" she held up a vile and twirled it around, making the pinkish red liquid inside spin.

"This is titan serum. well to be more persist it's titan blood. Now I know what you're thinking" She turned too look at me with wide eyes.

Titan blood evaporates so how is it in here" she waved the tube.

"Well my dear Craven that is because it is also human blood, yes Titan and human blood in other words, Erens blood. Now that reason why I needed two people for this experiment is.."

"No" I said and backed away.

"You are not putting that in me", I said.

"Oh dear heavens no, I wasn't going to put it in you, I was going to put it in me and have you write about it and what effects it has on me", she was mad with the eyes and smile to match it.

"Um. Hangi I don't think thats safe you healthy for that matter", I told her as she put a needle in the tube and started to pull the liquid into the needles vile.

"Ok, ready", she was mad.

"Ok, no" I said and turned to walk away then I feel a deep sting in my arm and I turned around and swatted her hand.

"Hangi just what the fuck did you do to me!" I screamed at her and saw her holding a now empty needle.

"Well I can tell you that you won't die", she said.

"Oh and just how in the hell do you know that?" I was furious and fracking out.

"I tested it on rats already and they're still alive", she gestured to the cage of two rats.

"So how do you feel?" she asked me and sat down at her table.

Come on now, you can sit in from of me and ill just write what I see" I walked over to her table and sat down back in the seat I was in before.

"I feel fine, freaking out, but fine", I said.

"Ok great. I'm going to take your temp and see if there is any change there, then I want to check something else ok?" she got up and walked over to the back right corner of the room to get a temp gauge and she walked back.

"Put that under your tongue" I did and put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. She walked behind me and before I could look I felt a sting come from my right shoulder.

"Hangi what the fuck! Stop doing things to me, I will never come back down here again!" I stood up and was talking to her with the gauge still in my mouth.

"I'll take that" and she pulled it out of my mouth.

"Well it's normal" she said and looked at my shoulder.

My breathing stopped as I saw her face change into one of shock and surprise.

"I cut your shoulder"

"You what?"

"And it's healed"

"It's what?"

"Healed, the cut has healed" she said and was touching the spot she said she had cut.

"What do you feel here?", she said and touched the spot.

"It feels a bit tingly, like someone put mint there, other then that it feels normal", I got up and walked away from her over to a full size mirror by the door. I turned and looked at my shoulder, I could just barley make out the pink line where the cut use to be.

"That's impossible" I turned to look at her and she was writing away in her journal.

"It's not, but it is! Can you think of the lives we can safe knowing that it can heal!, We have to try test more, bigger!" she was nodding her head and talking to herself now. I walked back over to her and sat down at the table for the third time. I looked over to the far left side of the table and saw a small scalpel laying there. I reached over with my left hand and picked it up. I was holding it and thinking, if the blood worked on a small cut, who would it work on something a bit bigger?

I rolled up my left sleeve on my shirt and held the scalpel with my right hand.

"Hangi here we go" I said so she would look at me and watch.

"Craven!" she freaked a little then watched as a dragged the blade from my shoulder down to my wrist. It stung like a son of a bitch after I was done. I put the scalpel on the table and we watched the cut. nothing was happening from what I could see.

"Why isn't it healing?" I looked at her.

"I don't know? Could it be that it only works once, or could it have worn off? Let's give you more to see if it's only one dose for one heal", she sprung up and ran to make another vile and came back. I was watching as blood was draining down my whole arm.

"I look like a halloween decoration" I muttered.

"Ok here we go" she said and injected me again.

She pulled the needle out and we watched as the bleeding stopped and the cut slowly began to heal. It was weird, it didn't heal all at once, it healed from the oldest part first to the news part.

"Hangi I think you should write this down", I said still looking at my now healed arm with a fresh pink line down the front.

"Right!" she plopped down and got writing.

"Make sure to write down that the oldest part of the injury heals first then the newest" I tapped her paper.

"What do you mean?" sh looked up at me.

"I was watching it and saw that it was healing from everywhere, but it was fully healed from the oldest part of the injury first, then the newest part was the last to be healed", I informed her and she had a beaming smile that could be seen fro the sky.

"That was a great observation, see it's stuff like that I need to know about!" and she started writing down what I said.

"I have a question, if you have to use one vile for every heal, then does that mean our blood can fight off the titan blood or does the blood still live inside us and it just loses the effect to heal? and what if we have too much of titan and Erens blood will we become one of them or will we no longer need the blood to heal and our body will adapt to it and always heal with out being shot up?" I asked Hangi and she was looking at me with her mouth open and eyes wide.

"We should test all of that!" she was so giddy I didn't know what to do, it was as if someone gave her a titan for her birthday.

"Woah slow down there, I was a test subject already for one of your test, I don't want to take too much blood and turn into a Titan" I said and held my hands up.

"Well I have already tested that if someone has too much Titan blood they'll turn into one. It won't happen, but I haven't tested it if someone takes enough it'll rewrite the DNA to self heal, even if it doesn't rewrite the DNA it can life peacefully inside us. Let's try it" and she stood up so fast her stool fell back and hit the floor with a thud.

"Let's not" I got up and walked to the door this time keeping my eyes on her.

"Why don't you find the person you test on first?" I asked about to open the door.

"They died in battle" she said and turned around to face me.

"Craven, your arm" I liked down at my arm and saw that the pink line was gone.

I looked back up and Hangi was now standing right in front of me. When in the hell did she move so fast?

"Please don't experiment on me anymore today, I don't think I can take it" I told her and opened the door from behind me and slipped out, but not before she grabbed my arm and stabbed me with a needle again.

"God damn it Hangi let me go!" I was struggling to get my arm away from her that she was still holding from the other side of the door.

"There done!" she said and let my arm go.

I pulled it back and looked at my arm and saw just a ny red dot where the needle was.

She opened the door and held up the needle and the size of that thing would give anyone the cold sweats.

"How much did you put in me?" I questioned her.

"Oh, about 16 oz." she said and shut the door in my face.

I banged on the wooden door and yelled at her through it. "You put 16 oz of blood in me! Are fucking insane!?" I was still banging and kicking the door before I gave up and marched up the stairs. I took a right then a left to head towards the kitchen, I need a knife was all I was thinking.

I pushed open the door and walked down the center of the mess hall. I glanced around and saw a few scouts and cadets looking at me and I realized there were the same ones that were afraid of me. I kept walking till I got to the kitchen door and pushed them open, no one was back her to I walked over to the cutting area and picked up and small pealing knife and walked out the back door. I walked out of HQ and over to my favorite tree and sat down.

Ok, one vile one heal, that's what we have found out. One vile was one oz. I now have sixteen in me, so I have to cut myself sixteen times. This was gonna suck. So I did, I cut my arm sixteen times going across my bicep. They all healed up nicely, them I got and idea, what if she gave me enough to keep healing? Shit, so I cut myself again. I waited and waited and nothing, it didn't heal.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I looked up and saw Eren looking down at me, holding a bloody knife and a cut over my arm.

"Hangi, put your blood in me and I could heal, one vile for one heal. She put sixteen in me so I cut sixteen times and they all healed, but we also thought, what if we had enough blood to always heal without always having to inject ourselves, that's why I cut again, but look i'm not healing", and I pointed to my arm.

"Id on't know what cut you're talking about, there's nothing there", he said and I looked at my arm, and he was right there was nothing there.

"Impossible" I said and cut my arm again.

"Hey!" Even yelled and grabbed my arm. I was watching my arm and yes there it was, my arm was slowly healing. Did that mean I could always heal now? Then why didn't it heal fast the last time, was my body trying to get use to it?

"Even let go" I said and he let go of me but was still watching me carefully.

"Don't do that again. I mean, I know why you did it but, I don't like seeing people hurt themselves, ok?", he said and leaned back.

"One more time? I just can't believe Hangi did this to me", I asked him with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Fine, but then no more" he said and watched me as a drew the knife across my skin making a trail of red coat my arm.

"And it heals" Eren said and stood up, I looked up and saw his hand reaching out for me to take.

"Come on, we have to go back to Hangi, I know you don't want to, but she needs to know what is going on for future reference" and he pulled me to my feet.

"Don't worry, I'll be going with you", he said and we walked beside each other till we got to Hang's door.

I pushed open the door an I explained everything to her from outside her door, no way was I going back in there after what all she did to me not fifteen minutes ago.

She wrote down everything and took a sample of my blood then told me that she would fine me later to talk about what she finds. With that me and Eren walked to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

"Sorry about freaking you out earlier, I just don't know how to take this news you know", i told him and took a bite out of my apple.

"No worries, it's ok, I told me what was going on, and I can tell it fracked you out. And I wanted to say sorry about Mikasa, she can be very protective of me still. I know you and me were just playing, and she saw it the wrong way." He looked away from me and took a bite out of his own apple.

"Yeah, I got a talking to from Captain shorty earlier about the whole situation. I guess someone got too scared and told him that I was a loose cannon beating people up. So he asked me if I was trying to prove myself to be the best again by beating scouts up and acting out. He made it sound like I was trying to be the thug I use to be. So in the end, he doesn't trust me anymore, and thinks I'm back to my old ways, so i'm gonna give it to him, me and my old ways", I finished saying to Eren and took another bit out of my apple.

"That's messed up!, Someone told on you to him that you were being starting to be a thug again? Just wait till I get my hands on that person, I'm going to beat the crap out of him! How dare he spew such bull shit out you to the Captain? Don't worry, I'll to him and tell him what happened and clear this up for you", he finished his apple and stood up and walked away.

Eren, oh how that boy can be so hot tempered, but his heart will always be in the right place, the right place of justice.

I finished my apple and threw the core away and walked up to my room, I was just inside my door when I heard yelling coming from Levis office, it was Eren and Levi in an all out yelling war. Slowly door after door was opening in the hallway to see what all the commotion was about and about eight seconds later Eren was seen flying out of the room and his back hitting the wall.

"Behave like that to m one more time you piece of Titan shit and i'll have to run laps and clean all of HQ for a month. Do you understand me?", Levi yelled and slammed his door before Eren could rely.

I looked down at Eren and saw him stand up and rubbing his butt.

"You ok?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He looked at me and gave me his best toothy grin, "All is fixed, I told him what really happened and a bit of my own mind. I'm gonna find Mikasa and Armin now, I'll see you at dinner" he waved and walked away, still rubbing his butt.

I turned to look at Levi's door and wanted to spit on it, but I didn't. I turned and walked back to my room and shut the door. I walked over to my bed and kicked the boots off, I laid down and got comfy, deciding to take a nap till dinner sounded pretty good right now.

After how my day just went and it's not even over yet, I needed to re charge. Dinner couldn't come fast enough. I dreamed about the old days in the underground, the good and the bad. Killing and the helping I did was all coming back to me. My friends that were once family to me down there I'm sure they are getting by just fine, after all I trained them, I was the best, no, we were the best.

I sat straight up in my bed when a heard someone nocking at my door. I was a bit pissed that someone had woken me up but non the less I got up and walked over to my door, and opened it.

"Sasha, whats going on?" I asked her.

"Food, that's what is going on. Come on I was sent up here from Eren to get you", she said pulled my arm.

"Hold on, I need my boots first", i said and walked back over to my bed to pull the boots on.

"Ok, now we can go", I said and followed her out to the mess hall.

We walked over to Erens table after we got our food and sat down, I was at the furthest end beside Sasha, but I didn't mind.

We talked about random things and stuff nothing of importance.

"Alright listen up everyone, in four days we will be having another expedition. So train up and get ready", the scout said and walked back out of the mess hall.

Now our table was talking about nothing else other than this next expedition outside the walls. Like where we are going or what we are capturing or if we are simply scouting the terrain. I was just listening in on all of the conversations not really talking or even giving my two cents on anything. I just wanted to eat and go back to sleeping. If at all possible sleep till the day of this expedition.

I stood up when I finished the last bite of dinner, I told everyone goodnight and that I would see them in the morning. I walked to the front of the mess hall and pushed my plates through a side window so the washers could clean them. I spun on my heels and walked down the center isle and saw out of the corner of my eye, a pair of grey and blue eyes were watching me take my leave.

I paid them no mind as I walked through the door and made my way back to my room. Bed, here I come.

The next few days flew by in a blur just how I'd hoped. I practiced by myself and sometimes with Eren. but almost all the time I was by myself, just like I was when I first joined the scouts. Some scouts still stayed away from me as well as some cadets. But I was done worrying about them, I was done dealing with their eyes and looks that they would cast my way. I was better then them and if they can't let go of my past and see what kind of person I really am, then that's their problem, not mine.

"Come on, let's go" Eren bumped into my shoulder to snap me out of my mind, I walked over to Stryker and saddled up. Waiting on top of my horse was kind of fun, I was one of few scouts that had a tall horse, so looking down at some them was fun.

"Everybody ready!" I voice boomed from in front of the formation. Erwin.

Levi was up front in out formation, to his back left it was Mikasa, to the right of her it was Jean, behind Jean was me and Eren was to me left, I had the job to protect Eren again. Why was I not surprised.

"ADVANCE!" I was pulled out of my head and we all started racing down the streets to leave the walls.

Fresh air, clean sky's everything was better outside of the walls, and we the Scouts, are one day going to show the wall people what they have been missing.


	5. Chapter 5

The pebbles on the ground were shacking and rumbling as the Scouts horses were racing through the streets. Hooves, that was the only sound I was hearing were the horses hooves stomping into the ground. The wind was whipping through my ponytail and making a soft whisper pass my ears. We were almost at the gate when I looked up as we past through and out the other side. The air was cleaner and the grass was way greener then what you could ever find behind the walls.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE START THE WIDE FORMATION. GO!" Commander Erwin yelled to the scouts.

I looked to my left to see them move further and further away. I looked to my right and saw them doing the samething. I looked straight ahead and saw Erwin keeping his pace in the center. We, Levi Squad were ordered to stay with the center incase we needed to be sent to either side as back up or scout ahead to make sure the coast was clear.

"Hey, Cray?".

I looked to my left to see Erin looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Did you ever get things straightened out?" He jerked his head in Levi's direction.

"No" and I shook my head.

"Actually, I'm not sure what's going to happen anymore to tell you the truth. It's almost a 'damn if I do damn if I don't' situation, ya know?" and I made a gesture with my hand about this whole me, Levi misunderstanding.

"OI! Brats! Shut up and focus, Erwin wants us to go scout ahead, so Craven, Jean, go see if you see anything" Levi barked to us.

"See ya" I said and waved the Erin as I rode up beside and past Jean.

I knew he was going to follow, so I didn't even bother to slow down to check. We rode at a sprint to get a good distance between us and the center formation, if we didn't then there would have been no point in us going ahead of them. We were going up a hill and we stopped at the top and looked out. What we didn't see from before we climbed the hill was the clouds forming in the distance.

They weren't that bad, yet. They were big, white with grey scattered all over them. Hopefully we had enough time to do this mission before the storms hit. We were silent as we let out eyes scan the area. We didn't see anything nor did we hear anything besides the breath of our horses.

"I don't see nor hear anything, you?" I asked Jean and looked at him.

He shook his head, "No. It's strangely quite and I can't see anything at all resembling a Titan". He said and looked at me.

"Let's head back and tell them what we didn't hear and see", I said and turned my horse around and tapped its sides to start moving.

"WAIT!" I jerked on the rains pulling Stryker to a halt, and spun around in my saddle to see Jean pointing a shacking finger straight out in front of him.

"What?", and turned Stryker back around and stood beside Jean, fallowing his finger and saw what he shouted about.

"Shit! We need to go!" I said loudly and kicked Stryker in the direction I needed him to run and we bolted to the Commander.

"Did you see that?!" Jean yelled to me as we were racing back to the others.

"Of course I saw it! You would have to be blind to not see the Titans just come out of nowhere like that" I yelled back to him.

We were nearing the others and came to a sliding halt in front of the Commander.

"What happened, whats wrong?", Was the first thing he said to us.

"S-sir...Tit-Titans_"

I cut Jean off, "Sir there are Titan, dozens of them. We were going to head back when we didn't see anything, but, not a few second later, Jean saw them just appear out of nowhere. And they looked like they were heading this way. Also, there looked like rain was forming in the distance". I told him and took in a long breath to try and calm my heart.

It's one thing to see Titans, but it's a completely different story when they just appear out of thin air like a magic trick.

"Levi, you and your squad stay in the middle. Send someone to relay the message that we are to stay on corse, messages will be sent if we need to change directions", Commander Erwin gave his orders out and in less then three seconds, they were followed through.

Levi sent a scout to inform the groups on the left and another to inform the groups on the right. Hopefully, just hopefully, we will make it out of this shit show alive.

The formation carried on. We stayed in our spots in the ops squad, but we were quiet. No one made a noise, we were too busy worrying about the Titans and where they could be and how close they were to us. Any minute we knew that our silence was going to be broken by commands and screams, we just had to wait for it to start.

"Sir, Titan 10 meter spotted just north-west of us!" I scout came racing up from the left side.

"Understood, head back to your squad. Levi!", Was all Commander said before Levi started barking out orders for us to fallow.

"Eren, Mikasa, go", Levi ordered.

I watched them as they moved away from our formation to the Titan. The Titan was an ugly, sideways smiling head and running like it was frolicking through a flower patch. Levi, Jean and I kept on our path behind the Commander, we advanced to the side of the Titan Erin and Mikasa were taking on to stay out of the way

We were racing our horses up a hillside and just made it to the top when we looked out and saw a blood bath. Nothing prepared us for what was laying on the other side of the hill. Nothing prepared us for a field that was outlined by trees to be full of Titans, deferents sizes, shapes and abnormals.

"Scouts, Prepare yourself, kill all, save who you can!" and Commander Erwin darted down the hill with his squad right behind him.

"Erin, you and Mikasa go the left. Jean, Craven you go to the right. I'll be in the center. Let's go!" He gave us our orders and we bolted down the hill to our sides.

Me and Jean raced to the first Titan, a small 8 meter.

"Jean, you go for the neck I'll take out the feet!" I yelled to him.

"Got it!", he yelled back and stood up on his horse and shot the cables out to the Titans shoulders.

I quickly followed shooting my own cables at the Titans hips and used momentum to swing around and cut both hills. It started falling forward and Jean was falling down onto of its neck and sliced down, cutting into the flesh. We both whistled for or horses and jump onto their backs and ran to the other Titan that was close by.

"Ok, Jean you think you could distract it while I take it out!?" I asked.

"Yeah, but do it quick, this thing is faster then the last one!" He replied.

"I will!" I yelled and jumped off of Stryker and shot my cables into its shoulder as Jean ran around its feet trying to gets its attention off of me.

I used the gas and was shooting forward as the beast was looking at Jean, but out of nowhere it reached around with it's hand and tried to grab me. I quickly let off the gas and dropped a few feet to hit its stomach. I looked out and saw Jean yell for me asking if I was ok? I didn't respond, I was to busy trying to get out of this spot.

I brought my feet up and stood out diagonal, looking straight up at the Titans chin. It looked down at me and saw its hand coming to smack me, but I jumped out away from the Titan and it ended up smacking itself and stumbling to the side, just barley missing stepping on Jean as he rode by. I withdrew my cables and dropped to the ground.

"Jean take it out while it's distracted with me!" I yelled and the Titan looked at me and took a step in my direction. I saw Jean soon me a worried look then took off from his horse to land on the Titans neck and take it down. I had to ruin out of the way of the falling Titan and just missed it by a few feet.

"By more careful!, I can't drag your ass back dead and have the captain yell at me" Jean scolded me.

"Well it's not like I told the Titan to get smart and try and slap me while looking at you!" I yelled back to him as I walked up to my horse.

"Shit, we need to go!", I looked behind Jean and saw three Titans running our way.

"You take the one on the left and I'll take the two on the right", I shot the hooks at the closes Titan and flew around it and retracted my hooks and shot them at the second Titan, using the speed and momentum I had, I was at the right angle to slash the neck of the second Titan.

I was still swinging around the second Titan as it fell and shot my hooks back at the first Titan and landed on its head. I slid down the back of the head and dug my sword into the neck to stop my fall and sliced the neck with the other sword.

I looked around and saw Jean climb off of his Titan and climb on to his horse, but what he didn't see was the Titan hiding behind a tree staring at him waiting to jump.

"Jean run!" I screamed and shot my cables into the trees and flew at hims as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough and the Titan jumped out and picked Jean up in his hand.

"Ah, Let me go! Craven, help!" Jean was screaming for dear life.

I used more of my gas and was going way too fast, but I didn't care, a life was on the line. I had my swords at the ready as the Titan raised its hand up in the air and was about to drop Jean in its mouth. I flew up and cut the wrist of the Titan and Jean few to the ground.

The beast looked at me and went to grab me too, but I flew out of its reach and landed on a brach be its head. It didn't see me, so it was going after Jean again. He was struggling to get out of the Titans hand as it took a step to him, but I jumped out of the tree and sliced the neck of the Titan making it fall to the side of Jean with a loud thud.

I walked over to Jean and started cutting the fingers off so he could get out the hand.

"Thanks for that" he said and tried to call for his horse, but it wouldn't show up.

"Come on you can ride with me, we can't be sitting ducks out here" I climbed onto Stryker and held my hand for Jean to take.

We rode back to where the fight was and saw even more decaying bodies, Titans and Humans alike.

"AHH!" We both look to the source of the scream and saw a scout get ripped in half, then saw Eren cut its neck.

"Let's go" I said and we raced over to Eren.

"Even are you ok, where are the others?", I asked him.

"I don't know. All I saw was him get taking by the Titan and I left to try and save him, but I failed" Eren was looking down at the grass with his hands clinched in a tight fist.

"You tried, that's all any of us can do, now let's find the others", I told him.

He got on his horse and we went back to our ordered sides. As we neared the right side it started raining and fog started setting in. Great, now if fighting a hoard of Titans want's hard enough we have rain and fog to worry about.

"Call your horse again, see if it'll come", I asked Jean who was still sitting behind me.

He whistled a few times and by the fourth time his horse came running up to us. Jean climbed down off my horse and climbed on his own and we both tried to look out and see Titans.

"I see one, it's small a 5 meter class, i'll be back", Jean said and ran after it.

"Jean don't!" I yelled at him.

Now was not the time to be going at anything alone. Not in these conditions. I raced after him and couldn't find him. I was hearing screaming and yelling coming from all around me, but I saw nothing. Stryker reared up and moved just in time to avoid being stepped on by a Abnormal. Well shit.

I jumped of the horse and shot my hooks at the titan and swung between its legs and around the side but it was real with it's hand and swatted me out of the air. The cable retracted and I went sliding on the mud. I had a huge throwing pain in my side, but that will just have to wait till later I stood up and shot my cables out again, this time I ran and jumped into the air and used my gas to fly high into the air.

I retracted and shot the cables again and flew around the Titan, cutting its arms, and legs. I was about to land on its neck before it rolled over and opened its mouth. I looked down in horror at what was about to happen to me. I drew back my lines and tried to shoot them again, but I was too late. The Titan brought up a hand and put it behind me and pushed me into it mouth. I'm not known for screaming, but I screamed as I entered it's mouth.

I looked up and saw the rainy sky get smaller as the Titans mouth closed. I tried to stand but the tongue was slimy and it smell like hundreds of rotting bodies in here. I felt the Titan try to stand and went to tilt its head back to swallow me, but I dug my blades into its tongue so I wouldn't slide down its throat and see the faces of my dead comrades, as slowly die. I tried to climb my way out, but it wasn't working.

My hands kept slipping off of the handles overtime I went to pull them out of the tongue. I had one more Idea before I gave up. I reached down in the canister and lifted up the blades, I stabbed them higher and higher as far as I could reach. I then reached up with one hand climbed up, back to its mouth. I reached down and unlocked the handles from the lodged in blades and hooked them to the last two blades I had.

I was still on my knees and dug my blades into the cheek and started cutting my way out. It roared and tried to hit itself but when it hit the right side of its head, It was enough force to throw me out of the left side of its cheek. I went falling down, farther then what I though I would be falling.

At least 20 meters give or take. My gear was busted when it pushed me in its mouth, so my only option, was to hope I would survive the landing. I tried to role onto my back before I hit the ground, but only made it to land on my right shoulder. I felt and heard a loud pop and crunch sound come from my shoulder and head.

I looked up and saw the Titan reach down for me, but before that could happen, I saw a small blur through the rain going round and round the Titan, watching blood spray from all of the words it was receiving. My vision was getting blurrier by the second and I could tell I was losing conciseness. Feet landed in my line of vision and I felt hands grip my body and arms wrap around me.

"It's ok, I got you", it was Jean.

"Stay awake, ok? It's over, the fighting's done", he said and I felt myself be lifted. I let out a small whimper as he carried me to somewhere.

"We're far away from the others, so we're gonna have to ride horse back, It'll hurt, but bare with me" he said and how he got us on a horse I have no idea.

He sat me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my body to keep me from falling off.

"Alright, let's go", he said and the horses trotted off.

I was zoning in and out the whole ride to the others. I was seeing the grass one second and the next I was looking at the storm clouds.

"Almost there Cray", he said and I tried to look up and I saw the faces of worried friends.

"Jean, is that Craven?!" I lulled my head to the side and see Erin run up to him and help get me off the horse.

"Ow", I mumbled as I was slid down off the horse and into Eren arms.

"You look bad, let's get you to the med tent", and he carried me to the medical tent with Jean following close behind.

"What happened to her?" I heard a nurse say.

"She was eaten by a Titan but then fell out of it's mouth, she fell atlas 20 meters before I got to her" Jean told her what happened to me.

"Where the hell is she!?" said an angry voice.

That was the last thing I heard before my world started fading black.

LEVI'S POV

This was a shit storm. It felt like I was reliving the time when Isabelle, Farlan and I were out on out first mission. The Titans were everywhere, they littered the ground and the rain was coming down so fast you could see ten feet in from of you, let alone see a titan to fight.

I was hearing screams and yelling from all around me, I couldn't see shit. In the end I decided to go after the screams I heard in hopes of finding Titan to kill. It worked I relied on my sensuous and let my hearing guide me to my kills. The rain was finally slowing down after what felt like hours, but I'm sure it was probably forty minutes or so.

I walked my horse over to Erwin, "What a mess".

"Levi, yes it was a mess. We are going to collect what dead we can and patch up what wounded we can fix. After that we are going to make our way back to the walls, cause of the rain,this mission was a fail", Erwin walked away with nothing else to say.

I walked around finding my squad was slowly coming back with injured or dead scouts. I looked around the whole site and I couldn't find her. Where was she? She was strong, there is no way she died, right? I walked around for the second time to the back of the area and then I heard Eren.

"Jean is that Craven?" I spun on my heels and walked to where they were talking.

"You look bad, let's get you to the med tent", Eren said.

She looked bad? what happened? I turned the corner of a tent and saw Jean walk into the me tent. I walked up to the ten and threw open the curtin.

"Where is she?" I ordered the three people that were standing in front of someone.

Jean, Eren and some nurse stepped back and I saw Craven. She looked disgusting. She had blood, mud and some other shit all over her, her hair was knotted and her uniform was destroyed. What happened to her?

CRAVEN POV

I woke up by feeling rocking and shacking motions. Where was I? I opened my eyes a crack and saw the sky was still covered by clouds and everything had a green hew tint to it. I rolled my eyes to my left and saw I was laying in one of the wagons.

I looked to the right and saw Jean was riding his horse by the wagon talking to a scout. I looked back up at the sky and shut my eyes again, hoping that when I opened them again, The sky would be clear and I wouldn't be in pain.

Murmurs and low voices woke me up, I blinked my eyes a few times and looked around, seeing tat we were back inside the walls, and the voices I was hearing were coming from the towns people.

"What a waste"

"Well, there went more tax dollars down the drain"

"I bet those Titans are getting pretty fat by now"

"Stupid people, stupid government"

"Pathetic, all of them"

"They failed, again, what a surprise"

I shut my eyes trying to drown out the voices, hearing it all, just made my head hurt more. They have no idea what we see and go through, they will never understand what we do. To lose people every time you're on a mission, to look at someone as if it's the last time.

"Alright, those who aren't injured, help put away the horses and unload the injured, the dead will be last to unload". I heard and opened my eyes.

"Hey you're up", Jean stepped onto the wagon and bent down to look at me better.

"Hmm, yeah" I said.

"Let's get you inside. Come on" He lifted me up into his arms and stepped down off the wagon.

"Kirstien, I'll take her, you put the horses away", and queue Levi.

"Yes sir", he said and gently passed me over to Levi.

"You're disgusting", he grumbled.

"You're the one that wanted to take me" I grumbled back.

"What happened out there?", We were walking down inside HQ now.

I thought back to how it all started and I went from there, ending it with me falling out of a Titans mouth and Jean killing said Titan and bringing me back.

"Tch, remind me to thank him", he said as he rounded a corner and walked into the infirmary.

"I will", I told him. He gently sat me on the bed and helped me lean back on the bed.

"Thanks, but you can go help the others now, I'm good till the Doc gets here", I pulled the blankets even further up my body feeling a slight chill go through the air.

"They can take care of them selves, you can't" he pulled up a chair and sat down in it and crossed his legs and arms.

"I don't see why I need taken care of now, it's not like I am going to be doing anything besides waiting for the doctor to show up and fix me", I told him.

"Shut up", he said and looked away.

"What's going on"? I looked down and started fiddling with my hands.

"What do you mean?", he looked back at me.

You couldn't read anything on his face, but his eyes you could tell he was a bit confused. So I said one word for him to understand.

"Us".

He took a deep breath then looked away, it was quiet for a few seconds, "What do you want?" was all he said.

"That's not fare" I was still messing with my fingers.

"How is that not fare? I know what I want, but what do you want?" I shot him a look and my eyes held nothing short of surprise in them.

"Then what do yo want?" I asked him.

"I don't sleep with just anyone", he said, still looking me in the eyes.

"Then why did you change the next day, you were cold, colder then normal towards me. You treated me like the first time I came from the underground. You treated me like a criminal again. You didn't trust me, you thought I just went around beating people up. You, not me, you stopped trusting me. You treated me like I was shit on your shoes, so why Levi! Why!?", My voice grew louder and louder as I finished talking, I didn't realized I was breathing harder till we were both quiet and just staring each other down.

Something in his eyes shifted, they weren't as hard anymore, they softened a bit of sadness in them.

"I'm sorry" he looked away from me and at the ground.

"what?", I asked.

"I said I'm sorry. A scout came in and told me what happened, I already saw everything through my window, so I believed them. Then later on Eren came in and started yelling at me about what all happened then. After he left I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. When we were out there killing Titans and I couldn't find you, I was starting to think the worst, but then I heard talking and found you in the med tent alive. After everything that had happened, I realized what I wanted, and that was you". He looked me dead in he eyes.

"So again, what do you want?", he asked me.

I went back looking at my hands in my lap, then after a few seconds past us I looked back up at him.

"You".


	6. Chapter 6

One word. That was all I gave him was one word, and that one word was all it took for the man in front of me to stand up so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell back, and for him to put one knee on the edge of my bed and lean down so his hands could cup my face and kiss me. It wasn't a soft kiss either, it was a bit hard with neediness to it, like he was finally able to kiss me again, and that he was glad I was here. He pulled away after only a few seconds and he looked me in the eyes.

"Don't forget, you're mine now", he said and leaned back in to kiss me again.

I moved my hands to where my left hand was on his right arm and my right hand was on his knee that was bent on the bed. He parted his lips just slightly enough for him to run his tongue over the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I was about to part my own lips as he quickly moved away from me and picked up the chair and sat down.

I was still in shock that he could move so effortlessly after kissing me, that I barely heard the door open and a Doctor walk in. Oh, so that's why he moved away. I looked at him and I could see his signature smirk in place on his face. I could see his eyes laughing at me with amusement, cause my face looked displeased of him moving away and then the look of realization as to why he moved away. Screw you Levi.

"Captain Levi, Craven what happened?", The Doctor looked at Levi, then asked me and stood by the foot of my bed.

I explained to him what happened and he was jotting everything down on the clipboard and nodding his head.

"Alright, well let's lean you up and lift up your shirt, I need to see if anything is broken", he sat the clipboard down on the side table and walked over to help Levi sit me up.

"Thank you, Captain", and the Doctor lifted up the back of my shirt.

I felt his hand move around my back and press in certain areas. Then he moved to my shoulder and a half scream, half grumble came out.

"Well, your back if bruised and it seems that you have a dislocated shoulder. I won't sugar coat this for you, it will hurt. So Captain Levi, if I could ask you to hold her while I pull, it would help." Levi held on to me as the Doctor got his hands in position on my arm.

"On the count of four. One, two-" and the Doctor pulled on my arm and a pop was heard soon after and my shoulder was back in place.

"What happened to three and four?" I shot him a look through teary eyes and shallow breathing.

"Three, four, happy?", he said with a smile and walked out of the room with the clipboard.

"Asshole", I mumbled and rubbed my sore shoulder with my hand.

"I need to use that", I shot Levi a look and he was looking where the Doctor just walked out the door.

"No, you don't" I said and took a final deep breath and sat up straight.

"Why not? I think it would work installing fear and pain in to the new recruits", he looked at me with his blank look and stood up off the bed.

"Now that you are taken care of, I will go help the others with unloading and shit. Rest, I better not see you out of that bed before I, or the Doctor says so, got it?", He looked back at me waiting for an answer before he opened the door.

I huffed "fine", and he smirked and walked out the door, shutting it behind him with a soft click that I didn't know he was capable of doing besides slamming a door.

"Guess he can be soft", I said mostly to myself and the wall that was listening.

Time was moving so slow, all I could do was hear scouts moving around outside the door and watch the light from the sun that shown through the window move along the floor. Hangi stopped by at some point and left me a book to read, thankfully it wasn't about Titans.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa stopped by to see how I was doing and how long I would be staying in the infirmary. The last to come visit me was Jean, we chatted for a bit about a little bit of everything, but the topic we mostly talked about was the underground and what it was like being inside a Titan. I told him it was wet, slimy and it smelled like rotting animals on a summer day. Yeah, I think I just ruined his appetite for the day. He left the room not long after looking a bit green in the face.

"Come on, you can leave and get cleaned up. You smell like dead shit", Levi waltzes through the door with a clean uniform on.

I looked away from the book I was readying that Hangi gave me and saw him standing there, leaning against the wall waiting for me to move.

"Well, can you walk or do I have to carry you?", He didn't look to pleased at the idea of carrying me, especially not after he showered and put on clean clothes.

"I can walk-" I threw the covers off my legs "-I think", I mumbled the last part as I swung my legs over to hang off the bed.

I slowly stood up testing my grounds and straightened up, when I felt confident I looked at Levi with a triumph look and took a step, that's when all the confidants left my body and I stumbled a step.

"Tch", he pushed off the wall and walked over to me.

"I can do it, I just need a second", I swatted his hand away and he looked at it like it was infected with a disease.

"You look and smell like shit", I stood up and threw him a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were swallowed by a Titan and had to fight your way out, and then fell from said Titan and dislocated you shoulder and had to wait in a room till someone said you could go", I cocked my head to the side and was waiting for an answer from him.

"Quit complaining and let's go", he walked around me and stood next to the door waiting for me to take a step.

I took a step and waited, making sure that I wasn't going to fall on my face. When I was steady I took another step, then another, slowly building up my confidents to walk again. I was by him and walked past him, making my way to the showers to get this slim and spit off of me, and hopefully I'll be able to get the smell out of my hair and off my skin.

I didn't pass many people on my way to the showers, "All the others are eating dinner", Levi said from over my shoulder.

"Oh, so I'll be the only one in the showers?", I was a bit happy to hear that I'll be showering alone, something about sharing a shower with other girls, always made me a bit uncomfortable.

"No you won't", he said and followed me into the showers.

"Hey, this is girls only you know? you can't be in here", I Turned around and scolded him.

"Why do yo think I waited so long to come get you?", He smirked and walked around me to a shower that was a little ways in.

"You did what? You mean, I could have been out of that room hours ago? Levi!", I yelled and walked over to him.

He had his hand in the water testing it to make sure that it was a good temperature for me.

"Undress, I brought you clean clothes down. Your towel is on the bench by me, and your other stuff is there_" he pointed to the holder by the shower knobs that held my soup, shampoo and conditioner.

"Get in, get clean and then we'll eat", I watched him as he walked over to the bench that held my towel and sat down beside it.

"Well, you gonna get in?", he raised an eyebrow and crossed his knees and arms, giving me a slight glare.

I could tell that his patients was starting to wear thin, so I kept facing him and unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs and stepped out of them and kicked them by the bench.

"You know, I'll need your help to remove my shirt", I smirked at him and waited for him to look back at my face and not my hips.

If he was going to watch me shower and see me naked, then I was going to make him squirm. He uncrossed his legs and stood up, letting his arms slide out from being crossed and he too the few steps to stand in front of me. He reached for the top button and worked his way down till he was at the last button that was just above my pantie line.

He glanced up at me, fingers still on the last button and he licked his bottom lip and unhooked the last button and walked away to sit back on the bench. The little things that little shit does, the simplest things that fucker can do to mess with me, well, I still have two pieces of clothing that still have to come off. HE won't win this, I will.

"You forgot something, Captain", I dropped my voice when I called him.

I could see the look in his eyes change from a simple teasing, to a subtle look of desire. He stood back up, not taking his eyes off mine as he approached me, and walked around me and stood at my back. He quickly unclasped my bra and I let it slide down my arms till it landed on the ground at my feet.

"I don't need your help for the last part", I turned around and saw his eyes run up the length of my body.

"See you at dinner. Don't take long", with that he marched out of the showers and disappeared.

He didn't leave fast enough though, cause I was still able to catch something at the front of his pants and a bit of red on his cheeks. He my be 'Humanity's Strongest Solder', but he was still a guy with needs.

I was done drying off after my shower and was trying to get my bra clasped, after a few failed attempts at trying to get it hooked, I decided to go without. It's not like I was too big to always need one, but you would be able to tell that I wasn't wearing a bra and should be wearing one with the kind of shirt Levi picked out for me to wear.

I dropped the bra on the bench and picked up the dark green shirt and carefully pulled it over my head and down my sore shoulder. I slipped on my panties and then the khaki pants. I grabbed all of my shower stuff and walked to my room, placing everything in it proper place. When I was done putting everything away, I went to go grab dinner.

I past the table Levi was sitting at, I saw his tea cut stop at his lips and I saw his eyes get a bit bigger from looking at my shirt. Check. I thought as a smirk make its way onto my lips after I past Levi to get my food. I was standing in line and received my food and saw the cook who handed me my tray, stopped looking at me after his eyes got to my chest.

"Thank you" I smirked at the cook and he just blushed and walked away from the window.

I turned around and walked to sit beside Levi and saw him trying to ignore me as I sat down.

"Levi", I said as I took a sit of my water.

"Tch, I know I left a bra there. Why aren't you wearing it?", he said just low enough for only me to hear.

"Oh, you did, but you see, I have a thing with my shoulder that prevents me from bending that way to wear it", I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

The look in his eyes told me that he didn't know if he wanted to murder me, yell at me or ravage me.

"Guess you should have stayed", I told him and started eating my food.

I was only a few bites into my food, when I hear Levi slam his tea cup down on the table top and quickly rose to his feet.

"My office, when you're done", was all he said before he marched away.

The sound in his voice told me that I had something coming my way, I just didn't know if it was going to be good or not. I finished eating my food and took my tray to get cleaned. I walked out of the lunch room and made my way to Levi's office. I stood outside the door and took a deep breath and knocked.

"Get in here. now" I heard his low voice say from the other-side if the door.

I turned the nob and opened the door and steeped in. I turned around and shut the door, all without looking at Levi. I heard foot steps coming my way, before I could look up, I was pushed up against the wall beside the door and Levi placed his right hand on my waist to hold me there on the wall, his other hand was buried in my hair to make me look at him. He had his right knee bent and placed it between my legs to insure that I didn't try to move out of his grasp.

"You think you can just walk around HQ like that as if nothing is wrong? You think that by teasing me you have won a game with me? Well let me tell you something, Craven?", Levi got right by my ear.

"I never lose", he whispered and moved his hand from my hip to the button and zipper on my pants, and slow as he could unbutton and unzip them.

"You think I'm gonna let you enjoy what I'm about to do to you?", he pulled back and looked at me and smirked.

He then bent back to my ear. "No, I'm going to enjoy what I'm about to do to you", he licked just below my ear and pulled back away from me, removing his body from mine.

I blinked my eyes and watched him as he gripped my wrist and dragged me to his room. He kicked open the door and shoved me onto his bed, I turned just in time to see him kick his door shut. I kept my eyes on him and watched as he removed his cravat and folded it neatly then sat it on his dresser.

"I'm going to really enjoy what I'm about to do to you. If you want to feel release, you'll have to beg for it", he was standing right in front of me.

My legs were hanging off of his bed and I was forced to look up at him if I was to see him.

"I don't beg", I told him and tilted my head to the side.

"Not yet you don't" and he pushed me on my chest to lay down.

I looked down to see him pull my pants off in one go and throw them somewhere in his room. I felt his hands glide up my calfs and thighs and then rest just below the bottom of my panties.

"In my way", I heard him mumble before he ripped them off my hips.

"Hey! I liked those", I scolded him.

"As if I care" he then pushed my legs to the side and kissed his way up the inside of my legs.

My breathing was getting a bit uneven, it was the anticipation that was killing me. He would get just close enough to my core, before he would start all over, kissing the other leg. This went on for a few minutes before he slipped a finger inside me.

I stifled a moan at the actions his fingers were doing to me, there was no way I was going to give Levi the satisfaction of letting him hear the moan that was trying to break through my lips.

He kissed his way up my body and pushed the shirt up till it was resting just blow my breasts, he stopped kissing just above my navel and looked up a me and smirked. He pulled his finger out of me, stood up and walked to his door.

"Get dressed Craven, you look pathetic", he smirked at me and walked out of his bedroom door.

I watched him as he shut the door and I heard his foot steps fade as he walked away. I can't believe he just left me here like that. I was still laying on his bed, going over what just happened.

Him teasing me and toying with me, then just leaving me here like that. He wasn't going to win, I wouldn't let him. I sat up and pulled my shirt down, I stood up from his bed and went to hunt for my pants that were somewhere in his room. I stepped out of his room a few minutes later, dressed and heading to my room.

I walked in to my room and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't believe him", I mumbled under my breath.

I walked over to my bed and sat down and leaned back, laying my head on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling.

"Bastard. Just you wait", I rolled over and got comfy, and just waited for sleep to take me.


	7. Chapter 7

One word. That was all I gave him was one word, and that one word was all it took for the man in front of me to stand up so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell back, and for him to put one knee on the edge of my bed and lean down so his hands could cup my face and kiss me. It wasn't a soft kiss either, it was a bit hard with neediness to it, like he was finally able to kiss me again, and that he was glad I was here. He pulled away after only a few seconds and he looked me in the eyes.

"Don't forget, you're mine now", he said and leaned back in to kiss me again.

I moved my hands to where my left hand was on his right arm and my right hand was on his knee that was bent on the bed. He parted his lips just slightly enough for him to run his tongue over the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I was about to part my own lips as he quickly moved away from me and picked up the chair and sat down.

I was still in shock that he could move so effortlessly after kissing me, that I barely heard the door open and a Doctor walk in. Oh, so that's why he moved away. I looked at him and I could see his signature smirk in place on his face. I could see his eyes laughing at me with amusement, cause my face looked displeased of him moving away and then the look of realization as to why he moved away. Screw you Levi.

"Captain Levi, Craven what happened?", The Doctor looked at Levi, then asked me and stood by the foot of my bed.

I explained to him what happened and he was jotting everything down on the clipboard and nodding his head.

"Alright, well let's lean you up and lift up your shirt, I need to see if anything is broken", he sat the clipboard down on the side table and walked over to help Levi sit me up.

"Thank you, Captain", and the Doctor lifted up the back of my shirt.

I felt his hand move around my back and press in certain areas. Then he moved to my shoulder and a half scream, half grumble came out.

"Well, your back if bruised and it seems that you have a dislocated shoulder. I won't sugar coat this for you, it will hurt. So Captain Levi, if I could ask you to hold her while I pull, it would help." Levi held on to me as the Doctor got his hands in position on my arm.

"On the count of four. One, two-" and the Doctor pulled on my arm and a pop was heard soon after and my shoulder was back in place.

"What happened to three and four?" I shot him a look through teary eyes and shallow breathing.

"Three, four, happy?", he said with a smile and walked out of the room with the clipboard.

"Asshole", I mumbled and rubbed my sore shoulder with my hand.

"I need to use that", I heard Levi mumble to himself so I shot him a look, and he was looking where the Doctor just walked out the door.

"No, you don't" I said and took a final deep breath and sat up straight.

"Why not? I think it would work installing fear and pain in to the new recruits", he looked at me with his blank look and stood up off the bed.

"Now that you are taken care of, I will go help the others with unloading and shit. Rest, I better not see you out of that bed before I, or the Doctor says so, got it?", He looked back at me waiting for an answer before he opened the door.

I huffed "fine", and he smirked and walked out the door, shutting it behind him with a soft click that I didn't know he was capable of doing besides slamming a door.

"Guess he can be soft", I said mostly to myself and the wall that was listening.

Time was moving so slow, all I could do was hear scouts moving around outside the door and watch the light from the sun that shown through the window move along the floor. Hangi stopped by at some point and left me a book to read, thankfully it wasn't about Titans.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa stopped by to see how I was doing and how long I would be staying in the infirmary. The last to come visit me was Jean, we chatted for a bit about a little bit of everything, but the topic we mostly talked about was the underground and what it was like being inside a Titan. I told him it was wet, slimy and it smelled like rotting animals on a summer day. Yeah, I think I just ruined his appetite for the day. He left the room not long after looking a bit green in the face.

"Come on, you can leave and get cleaned up. You smell like dead shit", Levi waltzes through the door with a clean uniform on.

I looked away from the book I was readying that Hangi gave me and saw him standing there, leaning against the wall waiting for me to move.

"Well, can you walk or do I have to carry you?", He didn't look to pleased at the idea of carrying me, especially not after he showered and put on clean clothes.

"I can walk-" I threw the covers off my legs "-I think", I mumbled the last part as I swung my legs over to hang off the bed.

I slowly stood up testing my grounds and straightened up, when I felt confident I looked at Levi with a triumph look and took a step, that's when all the confidants left my body and I stumbled a step.

"Tch", he pushed off the wall and walked over to me.

"I can do it, I just need a second", I swatted his hand away and he looked at it like it was infected with a disease.

"You look and smell like shit", I stood up and threw him a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were swallowed by a Titan and had to fight your way out, and then fell from said Titan and dislocated your shoulder and had to wait in a room till someone said you could go", I cocked my head to the side and was waiting for an answer from him.

"Quit complaining and let's go", he walked around me and stood next to the door waiting for me to take a step.

I took a step and waited, making sure that I wasn't going to fall on my face. When I was sure I was steady I took another step, then another, slowly building up my confidents to walk again. I was by him and walked past him, making my way to the showers to get this slime and spit off of me, and hopefully I'll be able to get the smell out of my hair and off my skin.

I didn't pass many people on my way to the showers, "All the others are eating dinner", Levi said from over my shoulder.

"Oh, so I'll be the only one in the showers?", I was a bit happy to hear that I'll be showering alone, something about sharing a shower with other girls, always made me a bit uncomfortable.

"No you won't", he said and followed me into the showers.

"Hey, this is girls only you know? You can't be in here", I Turned around and scolded him.

"Why do you think I waited so long to come get you?", He smirked and walked around me to a shower that was a little ways in.

"You did what? You mean, I could have been out of that room hours ago? Levi!", I yelled and walked over to him.

He had his hand in the water testing it to make sure that it was a good temperature for me.

"Undress, I brought you clean clothes down. Your towel is on the bench by me, and your other stuff is there_" he pointed to the holder by the shower knobs that held my soap, shampoo and conditioner.

"Get in, get clean and then we'll eat", I watched him as he walked over to the bench that held my towel and sat down beside it.

"Well, you gonna get in?", he raised an eyebrow and crossed his knees and arms, giving me a slight glare.

I could tell that his patients was starting to wear thin, so I kept facing him and unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs and stepped out of them and kicked them by the bench.

"You know, I'll need your help to remove my shirt", I smirked at him and waited for him to look back at my face and not my hips.

If he was going to watch me shower and see me naked, then I was going to make him squirm. He uncrossed his legs and stood up, letting his arms slide out from being crossed and he too the few steps to stand in front of me. He reached for the top button and worked his way down till he was at the last button that was just above my pantie line.

He glanced up at me, fingers still on the last button and he licked his bottom lip and unhooked the last button and walked away to sit back on the bench. The little things that little shit does, the simplest things that fucker can do to mess with me, well, I still have two pieces of clothing that still have to come off. HE won't win this, I will.

"You forgot something, Captain", I dropped my voice when I called him.

I could see the look in his eyes change from a simple teasing, to a subtle look of desire. He stood back up, not taking his eyes off mine as he approached me, and walked around me and stood at my back. He quickly unclasped my bra and I let it slide down my arms till it landed on the ground at my feet.

"I don't need your help for the last part", I turned around and saw his eyes run up the length of my body.

"See you at dinner. Don't take long", with that he marched out of the showers and disappeared.

He didn't leave fast enough though, cause I was still able to catch something at the front of his pants and a bit of red on his cheeks. He my be 'Humanity's Strongest Solder', but he was still a guy with needs.

I was done drying off after my shower and was trying to get my bra clasped, after a few failed attempts at trying to get it hooked, I decided to go without. It's not like I was too big to always need one, but you would be able to tell that I wasn't wearing a bra and should be wearing one with the kind of shirt Levi picked out for me to wear.

I dropped the bra on the bench and picked up the dark green shirt and carefully pulled it over my head and down my sore shoulder. I slipped on my panties and then the khaki pants. I grabbed all of my shower stuff and walked to my room, placing everything in it proper place. When I was done putting everything away, I went to go grab dinner.

I past the table Levi was sitting at, I saw his tea cut stop at his lips and I saw his eyes get a bit bigger from looking at my shirt. Check. I thought as a smirk make its way onto my lips after I past Levi to get my food. I was standing in line and received my food and saw the cook who handed me my tray, stopped looking at me after his eyes got to my chest.

"Thank you" I smirked at the cook and he just blushed and walked away from the window.

I turned around and walked to sit beside Levi and saw him trying to ignore me as I sat down.

"Levi", I said as I took a sit of my water.

"Tch, I know I left a bra there. Why aren't you wearing it?", he said just low enough for only me to hear.

"Oh, you did, but you see, I have a thing with my shoulder that prevents me from bending certain ways to put it on", I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

The look in his eyes told me that he didn't know if he wanted to murder me, yell at me or ravage me.

"Guess you should have stayed", I told him and started eating my food.

I was only a few bites into my food, when I hear Levi slam his tea cup down on the table top and quickly rose to his feet.

"My office, when you're done", was all he said before he marched away.

The sound in his voice told me that I had something coming my way, I just didn't know if it was going to be good or not. I finished eating my food and took my tray to get cleaned. I walked out of the lunch room and made my way to Levi's office. I stood outside the door and took a deep breath and knocked.

"Get in here. Now" I heard his low voice say from the other-side if the door.

I turned the nob and opened the door and steeped in. I turned around and shut the door, all without looking at Levi. I heard foot steps coming my way, before I could look up, I was pushed up against the wall beside the door and Levi placed his right hand on my waist to hold me there on the wall, his other hand was buried in my hair to make me look at him. He had his right knee bent and placed it between my legs to insure that I didn't try to move out of his grasp.

"You think you can just walk around HQ like that as if nothing is wrong? You think that by teasing me you have won a game with me? Well let me tell you something, Craven?", Levi got right by my ear.

"I never lose", he whispered and moved his hand from my hip to the button and zipper on my pants, and slow as he could unbutton and unzip them.

"You think I'm gonna let you enjoy what I'm about to do to you?", he pulled back and looked at me and smirked.

He then bent back to my ear. "No, I'm going to enjoy what I'm about to do to you", he licked just below my ear and pulled back away from me, removing his body from mine.

I blinked my eyes and watched him as he gripped my wrist and dragged me to his room. He kicked open the door and shoved me onto his bed, I turned just in time to land on my not injured shoulder and to see him kick his door shut. I kept my eyes on him and watched as he removed his cravat and folded it neatly then sat it on his dresser.

"I'm going to really enjoy what I'm about to do to you. If you want to feel release, you'll have to beg for it", he was standing right in front of me.

My legs were hanging off of his bed and I was forced to look up at him if I was to see him.

"I don't beg", I told him and tilted my head to the side.

"Not yet you don't" and he put a hand on my chest and pushed me to lay down.

I looked down to see him pull my pants off in one go and throw them somewhere in his room. I felt his hands glide up my calfs and thighs and then rest just below the bottom of my panties.

"In my way", I heard him mumble before he ripped them off my hips.

"Hey! I liked those", I scolded him.

"As if I care" he then pushed my legs to the side and kissed his way up the inside of my legs.

My breathing was getting a bit uneven, it was the anticipation that was killing me. He would get just close enough to my core, before he would start all over, kissing the other leg. This went on for a few minutes before he slipped a finger inside me. I stifled a moan at the actions his fingers were doing to me, there was no way I was going to give Levi the satisfaction of letting him hear the moan that was trying to break through my lips.

He kissed his way up my body and pushed the shirt up till it was resting just blow my breasts, he stopped kissing just above my navel and looked up a me and smirked. He pulled his finger out of me, stood up and walked to his door.

"Get dressed Craven, you look pathetic", he smirked at me and walked out of his bedroom door.

I watched him as he shut the door and I heard his foot steps fade as he walked away. I can't believe he just left me here like that. I was still laying on his bed, going over what just happened. Him teasing me and toying with me, then just leaving me here like that.

He wasn't going to win, I wouldn't let him. I sat up and pulled my shirt down, I stood up from his bed and went to hunt for my pants that were somewhere in his room. I stepped out of his room a few minutes later, dressed and heading to my room.

I walked in to my room and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't believe him", I mumbled under my breath.

I walked over to my bed and sat down and leaned back, laying my head on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling.

"Bastard. Just you wait", I rolled over and got comfy, and just waited for sleep to take me.

Images past through my head as I was sleeping, like someone drew on a pad of paper and was flipping the pages to show an image moving. It was images of what happened on the battle field, images of comrades dying in front of your eyes, Images of rain and blood mixing creating a light pink tint over the ground, making it look like it's from a fairy tail.

But what happened that day was anything but a fairy tail, It was a horror story, such a story that couldn't get any bloodier or more gruesome. Sounds were the next thing that leaked through my ears. Screams, screams of terror and cries of desperation and disparity. It all flooded my head.

I felt something touch my arm, it was warm and soft, but rough at the same time. I looked and saw a Titan had reached down and was just able to touch me with it's finger tips through two trees that were so close together. I screamed and ran away.

"Craven!" My eyes flew open and I was gripping a blanket and something else. I was panting hard and trying to catch my breath that kept escaping me.

"Are you ok?" I blinked my eyes trying to get a hold of myself.

"Craven, are you ok?" I looked to my right and saw Erin kneeling by my bedside.

I nodded my head then looked down at my hands to see what I was holding, I was holding my blanket in one hand, and I was holding Erins hand so tight, that I was making nail marks on his wrist.

"I'm sorry", I said and sat up to lean against the wall behind my bed.

"It''s ok, I just kept hearing rustling, so I decided to check on you. You looked like you were having a nightmare. I thought I would try and wake you so you won't have to suffer again" Erin said and was messaging his wrist when I let go of it.

"Thanks for waking me, I needed it" I smoothed out my blankets and looked out the window, it was just starting to lighten up outside, so we roughly still had an hour and a half of sleep left.

"You can go back to bed, I'll be fine to sleep, i shouldn't have nightmares again" I told Erin and started to slide back down in to my mattress.

"If you're sure then ok" Erin stood up and stretched.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he waved and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"Yeah, see you in a few", I said and shut my eyes, hoping that the nightmares didn't come back.


	8. Chapter 8

I tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep, but the thought of having those nightmares, any nightmares, were keeping me awake. I just stared out the window, not really seeing anything, just looking. I was lost in thoughts, but all I was seeing was a blank space, nothing.

The nightmares were getting worse and worse, that fact alone, was scaring me. I wasn't sure if I should tell someone or not. If I tell someone would it ease the nightmares? Maybe not, no. If I didn't tell someone, nothing would happen, they would just keep getting worse and worse.

If I told someone, I could be removed from the scouts and sent back to the Underground or worse, end up in the MP hands. What good could come from a soldier who was going crazy from haunted nightmares? Nothing. We weren't good at all, they could rule us as 'un-fit for duty' and removed from service, but as for me I would be sentenced to death for my past crimes or sent back to the Underground.

But, If no one found out, then I was safe, but then again were they, my comrades, were they safe from me if I wasn't able to distinguish between friend or foe. No they weren't safe, but what was I thinking? I shook my head so hard and fast that I thought my head was going to role off.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I shouldn't be thinking like that, I'm not crazy and I won't be going crazy, at least not for a while. For now, I'll just keep doing what I'm doing. I nodded my head and stood up, letting the blankets fall around my feet.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my undergarments and grabbed a clean uniform from my little closet. I got dressed and looked at the new straps that were hanging off the bedroom door hook. I stood up and walked over to the door, opened it and walked out, closing it behind me, I don't need to wear the straps, at least not till my shoulder heals.

I walked into the dinning hall and saw where everyone was sitting, I waved to them and got in line to get food. I nodded to the man who pushed me my try of food and walked over to squad.

"Hey Cray, how you feelin'?" Erin asked while chewing his food.

"I'm good, thanks", and took a bite out of my potato stew.

"Did you get more sleep after I left?", I looked up and saw him take another bite of his stew.

"No, not really, I just laid there till it was time to get up", I took another bite of my food and looked round the table.

I didn't see Levi anywhere. I didn't see him in line for breakfast, I didn't see him sitting at another table, I didn't see him anywhere.

"He hasn't came down yet", I looked across the table and saw Mikasa looking at me.

"Oh, ok" I said and went back eating.

I wonder why Levi hasn't come done yet?

'BANG'

I jumped, Mikasa just turned her head, Erin and Armin both jumped and dropped their spoons in their soup bowl. We all looked to see what has happened. And there stood Levi, With his hand on the door and giving a murderess glare that petrified all of in the dinning hall. Something happened, and it was bad.

"All of you get geared up now, meet out front with your horses in 10 minutes! Titans are breaching the wall" and he marched away.

We all had a silent second, then the hall was filled with talking and screeches of benches being moved roughly against the floor. Scouts were running or walking fast to get ready to meet. Amin was up and so was Mikasa, Erin stood and looked at me.

"You shouldn't come, you can't fight with that shoulder of yours"

"Erin's right, you'll only hurt yourself more if you come with us" Armin piped in.

"Yeah, you should stay" Mikasa gave her two cents.

"Fine. But you all better make it back here, safe, you understand?" I looked at all of them and stood.

"We'll be safe, promise" Erin gave a thumbs up and Armin gave me a reassuring smile and a nod, Mikasa just blinked and nodded her head "Bye", and they all walked out the dinning hall doors.

I followed behind them as they left, they said I couldn't come, not that I couldn't watch them leave, and besides, I still had to find someone to say goodbye to.

I looked in his room and didn't see him, I checked outside next and didn't see him the last place to look was the stalls, I walked over there and saw every horse was gone, but Levi was standing there just finishing saddling up his black beauty. I walked over to him and stood beside him, just waiting for him to finish.

"You're not coming, so don't even ask" Levi said as he pulled the last strap.

"I wasn't, I'm just here to say be careful, and comeback" I said and he turned to look at me.

"Good, and I will, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" he said and wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me into him for a deep kiss.

I brought one hand up and buried my fingers in his hair, while the other one wrapped itself around his shoulder. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'll be back, We'll all be back" he said and stepped away from me and got on his horse.

He looked down at me and we met eyes for a few seconds, I took a step back and he kicked his horse and raced out of the stables. I walked to the stable doors and saw him ride up to the group, he spoke with his squad and then he rode off and they all fallowed after him. I stayed there watching as they all disappeared into the distance, once they all were out off sight, I took a deep breath and walked back inside HQ.

~SOMEWHERE ELSE-NO ONE'S P.O.V~

A small figure was hiding behind a building, not making any noise and trying not to be seen. The figure was watching the seen in front of their eyes. Titans, different shapes and sizes were walking everywhere. Titans were inside the walls.

No one saw how they got there, they were just walking around destroying everything they could get their hands on. Buildings were nocked down and destroyed, people were stepped on, swatted or eaten. It was a blood bath here, where were the wall guards, the Garrison? Better yet, where were the Scouts? They should be here, they should be protecting us.

"Erin, Mikasa, you two take the left side. Armin, you and Sasha take the right, Jean you go search for survivors, I'll go straight and take out those Titans. Go!" I male voice said, I looked up and saw wires shoot out from above and soon after, multiple green cloaks were flying by and attacking the Titans.

The Titans were falling one by one. The person I was watching the most was a man, he had short black hair and looked bored. He was killing the Titans like it was a sport, like he was doing this as a game. The way he moved, the way he handled the swords and flew through the air was like watching someone dance. He was flying and flipping through the are like a bird and swinging his swords in a way that reminded me of a leaf floating through the air. It was a sight to see.

"Hey kid, you need to leave", I looked up and saw a guy with two toned hair talking to me.

"Yeah, and where should I go? All the ships are gone and Titans are roaming everywhere", the kid said.

"Come on, I'll get you far enough, then you can take yourself the rest of the way", the guy bent down and picked me up.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The kid started flailing around.

"Picking you up, how do you think I was going to take you?" The guy looked down at me, not letting go.

"I guess", the kid mumbled.

"Let's go, hold on tight" he shot the cables and we went flying through the air.

I gripped his shoulders tighter and hung on to him for dear life. Crushed buildings and dead bodies laid all over the ground, blood painted the streets and walls like someone wanted to paint the town red. The scene was getting to be too much for my eyes, I closed them and rested my head on the mans shoulders.

"We're here", I opened my eyes and we were standing a few blocks away from the inner walls, buildings have yet to be destroyed and were still standing tall, the people were still alive and running to the last boat, they haven't met the hands of a Titan yet.

"I have to get back, you should be fine to make it the rest of the way", he let go of me, took a few steps back and turned away from me, getting ready to shoot the cables out.

"Hey, hold on, what's your name?", I looked at him and he turned around to look at me.

"Jean, Jean Kirstein" he said and flew away.

I watched him fly away and around a building, after he was gone I turned to look at the wall ahead of me, well, time for a new life.

~Levi's POV~

What a mess. Buildings destroyed, hundreds dead, even more injured. No holes were found in the walls. No reports or sightings of anything out of place. What a shitty situation. There was something we were missing, something big. A few thoughts were floating through my mind as to how this happened.

One: They climbed over the walls, but that is unlikely, someone would have saw something.

Two: Yeager and Annie aren't the only ones inside these walls.

"Tch", I need to find Erwin.

I started walking on top of the wall in hopes to find Erwin somewhere in this shitty chaos. Erwin and I was right, there are more Titans like Eren and Annie trying to destroy the walls, but what do they want and what are they trying to accomplish? I shook my head, now is not the time for thinking of useless things.

I was walking on the wall when I heard a BANG! I ran to the edge of the wall and looked down and saw Armin was about to get hit from a Titan from behind. I flew off the wall and used some gas to get to him in time before a 10 meter Titan could squish him like a bug.

"Watch your back Arlert! We're not here for the fucking scenery. ", I took off back towards the wall.

I landed on the wall and looked back down over the city, "What a mess", I watched as the squad took care of the remaining Titans.

~Craven P.O.V~

The sun was setting and I was tired of helping the others clean. I couldn't do much, so I was stuck whipping down tables and other surfaces, after all that was clean then I was to help out with paper work. It has been hours and all the paper work was done.

I slid boxes of paper work against the wall when I was done and stood up to put the cleaning supplies away and head to my room, being crouched over for hours made my shoulder hurt and now my back. I laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling. What was happening out there?

So many questions were running through my head. Were they safe? Were they hurt? Where they alive? So many questions and they were all hurting my head. I rubbed my head in hopes of it easing the pain, but I should have known it wouldn't help. I blew out a breath and decided to try and relax, why not try to rest for when they get back?

I could help with some of the not so injured and bring the doctors and nurses some supplies if they need them, yeah rest sounds good. I shut my eyes and started counting back from one hundred, hoping that would calm my mind from the unknown that was happening to them.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I woke it was already dark out. How long was I asleep for? I got out of bed and looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky and then I saw a Scout walk into view. They're back! I went down stairs and waited outside at the corner of the building.

I kept watching for any signs of my Squad, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Where were they? Scout after Scout was walking by me and to the doctors, some were carrying others, some where holding onto each other for support, but where was my team? I looked to the back and saw Armin walk into view, then it was Sasha, followed by Jean. Mikasa, Erin and Levi were the last ones through the gate.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them, They just looked at me and changed corse to head in my direction.

"What happened out there?" They were only a few feet away when I asked.

"Titans were all over the city, but we couldn't find a breach anywhere on the walls, that was until Captain Levi saw-"

"-maybe we should discus this in a more private place Arlert" Levi shot him a pissed off look "Unless you want to tell everyone here what we figured out and ruin everything?" Amin looked at Levi.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" He had a panicked look on his face.

Eren was looking at the ground with a pissed and angry look on his face, fists shaking and knuckles turning white. Something happened. I glanced at Mikasa and saw she was fine, just standing there by Eren. Levi nodded to Erwin and walked away and followed him inside HQ.

Something was up, and I need to find out.

"Admin, let's take a walk" I said and walked away from them, I knew he was going to follow me.

Where Eren and Mikasa went after we left I have no idea, but I can catch up with them later, right now I have to find out what they discovered.

We were standing on the roof and all the doors were locked.

"OK, what happened, what did you discover?" I sat down on the ledge and watched him as he explained everything to me.

"Ok, so let me get this straight.

1: No holes were in any of the walls.

2: There was a bigger hole where the stair case is leading to the Underground city.

3: You four think that someone let Titans lose down there and led them up here through the stairs?

Then I wonder if there is someone from down there who is involved with smuggling Titans inside our walls?" I started to think and my brain was going to over load.

"That is what I told Captain Levi and he agreed", Armin nodded his head.

"Alright, well let's go back inside. You get cleaned up and I'll meet with Levi and Erwin".

Life just had to go get more interesting didn't it?


End file.
